


Impiana

by vanillajhs



Series: Impiana [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (g)i-dle - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bullying, Cyberbully, Dark, Depression, Eating Disorders, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mystery, Organized Crime, Self-Harm, Thriller, Violence, Yoongi - Freeform, armyland, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, idletan, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, minnie - Freeform, miyeon - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, yuqi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillajhs/pseuds/vanillajhs
Summary: Welcome to Impiana Inc.; a company who provides services to make your dream come true. Within 3 months, all of your dreams will finally becomes a reality. Until now, we have successfully brings more than 5000 wishes comes true. Because we believe, no matter what, we will work hard to fullfill your desire..At your service,Impiana Inc.
Series: Impiana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972054
Kudos: 8





	1. Profiles

**MAIN POSTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TW !!  
> The fanfic will contains mentions of mental illness such as depressions, usage of drugs, bullying, body dysmorphia, eating disorders, possible smut? idk, suicide, violence and more to be added in future A/N. 
> 
> Please read ;  
> The fanfic will contain a little bit idols shipping between groups but the shipping are all FICTIONAL, all the shipping are made to fit the characterization. None of the shipping are related in real life. 
> 
> Impiana was inspired by a Malaysian novel with the same title, written by Ain Maisarah. About 40% of the stories are inspired and originate from the novel thus, I'll put credits under her author's name for it while the other 60% of the plots and additional characters are the remake version of mine. Do not reupload/translate the stories without my permission. All Rights Reserved.


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old, popular group of Daeil High School finally reunited again in a reunion party. The occasions also caused them to encounters with Seo Soojin, the kid they used to picked on back then. She came back with a total different looks, which received their attentions especially Shuhua who faced body image problem after they graduated. Soojin then introduces a mysterious organization that goes by the name Impiana Inc., a company that can help you achieve your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : body image, alcholism

**SHUHUA**

\--  
 _ **Disappointed.**_

That's all I could say. I am _disappointed._ The reunion is in a few hours from now and I have nothing pretty to wears tonight. My closet now has half emptied, most of my clothes are thrown on the bed. I could care less about how messy my room is. I even sat on the pile of clothes, groaning loudly.

Now, I really regret it for taking Yuqi's invitation to join the reunion when I could stay at home, binge watching on Netflix or cuddling with Haku. Well, honestly, I couldn't put all the blame on her. It's just none of my best clothes fits me anymore!

Yes, I've gained weight. Some might think I have pretty much normal body but not for me. Everytime I looked myself in front of the mirror, I cringed. My cheeks look full, my arms and thighs look thicker than before, and my double chin are very much obvious now. This is much, much different from my high school self.

I should've appreciated how I look before. 

Everything happened right after I joined college. They are not like what I see on these rom-com movies I used to watch when I was a child. It's different! I have no time chasing boys, joining parties, making out or something. I spent most of my times drowning in books and assignments, late night stays up and coffees.

Thinking you could find romance in library? Bullshit! That only happens in movie. When you step into a _real_ library, they are dead silence with people minding their own business.

Also, some of you wouldn't believe it that I, Yeh Shuhua, actually do revision at night and do my homework when back in high school, I don't even give a shit about both of the mentioned activities. But my dad who owned a company promised me an accountant position in his company if I manage to pass the final test and graduate. My high school exam result isn't very impressive and it might hard for me to get jobs at somewhere else. It was great enough my dad still doesn't want to give up on me.

Back to my story. Because I've been spending my night staying up, I tend to have midnight snacks and have caffeine to stay awake. My unhealthy diets goes on until one day, I found myself staring in horror at my weighing balance that clearly shows 55 kg. I gained from 45 kg to 55kg!

More and more people start pointing out my 'changes' and it honestly annoyed me. Sometimes I would break down on my bed, hating myself for my new looks. It's so ugly, I couldn't love myself for it. I tried to do workout, or completely cutting my sugar, or trying to have salad as my daily meal, but to no avail. Everything failed miserably, I'll end up binge eating on the next day. And I gained another 5kg!

I managed to passed the test, and graduate. I also succeed to sealed my career at my dad business company. But at what cost? I've stayed single for years because I don't find myself attractive anymore. My confidence was destroyed years ago. What makes you think this chubby girl want to go having fun at clubs, looking for love life when she can't even stand looking at herself more than a minute.

The clock dinged, telling me that it's 6 in the evening now. And I still have nothing to wears.

Fuck this.

I dig into the pile of clothes, pulling few attires I think still can fit and threw it aside. Grabbing my towel, I rushed into the bathroom to take my shower. I had to leave on 7 or else, Yuqi will going to nag me for the rest of the night.

\--

I parked my car into the reserved parking lots made for the guest of the hotel. I fixed my black silky hair before stepping out. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head into the entrance. From afar, I can see Yuqi standing near the big door, waiting for my appearance. I looked down to fixed my denim blouses, matched with my beige palazzo and flats. I think this is decent enough.

Rushing to the entrance, Yuqi shouted for me to hurry up. "You're gorgeous! Who told you that you're not going to looks good tonight?" She teased, nudging her elbows into mine.

"Shut up! You're surprisingly still loud," I hissed at her, making her to pouted. We both headed to the registration counter to register our names and get our table seats. A hotel staff then assisted us to our seats with a friendly smile. As we are on our way, I count the people that will be seated per table and it would be around 10 persons on one table.

As we finally reached our seats, we both thanked the staff before she left. I sat down followed by Yuqi who taking the seat on my left side. Just as I land my ass down, someone next to me whispered. "Are you Shuhua?"

I turned my head to the left and met with a guy grinning at me widely. "Yes. Uhm... are you...Jung Hoseok?" He happily nodded. "Yeah, it's me! Glad to see you again!" He excitedly greeted. Jung Hoseok, yeah I know him. He is one of my classmate and I could say, he is our class clown. Back then, he is the one who would always tried to bring laughs into our class. Just like Yuqi, he is pretty loud.

"I think, I really haven't meet you in a while because you look...different," I rolled my eyes as I held my hand up to his face. "Stop. I know what you're trying to say. Just keep it to yourself," Jung Hoseok seems like he was taken aback.

"Woah, okay. I'm sorry if that was sensitive," He said. I shrugged. "Maybe it's just me. I became like this after I get into college. It was pretty stressful," I told him as Hoseok nodded, understand with my explanation. I secretly checking him out. He pretty much different too.

In a good way, I mean. It seems like he worked out a lot. He still is skinny like when he's in high school, but not in scrawny way. He also had his hair styled nicely – maybe it's for the event because when he was 17, he only had one hair style which he comfortable to had his bangs down, covering his forehead. Seeing him now, you probably won't believe that he had a goofy personality stored inside him.

"Hey, everyone's here?" I heard voices from the back so we all turned our head back to see the owner of the voices. I gasped. "Yoongs?!"

Min Yoongi. I called him Yoongs. No reason, I just think it's cute.

He didn't come alone though. There is a woman timidly walking behind him, as she shyly smiling at us. Yuqi and I immediately say hi at her which she happily responds. I somehow recognize her but I can't remember. The said woman then took a seat next to Yuqi. "Hoseok! It's been a while! I heard you're tutoring kids dance, huh?" Yoongi is the one open up the topic.

He dances? That explains his fitted looks. I'm not surprise, though. Hoseok might be the dumbass in our class, but he is crazy talented. Everyone said he is born to dance on stage. He's really good.

Hoseok giggled. "Yeah. That's the only job that suits me," He said.

"What about you?" Yuqi asked back. Yoongi grinned. "I'm great. I mean, you all know I'm not good in studying so I'm not as successful as anyone else here," Everyone on the table scoffing at his statements. I giggled, rolling my eyes. Successful? I don't think so. I'm a mere accountant working under my dad. Nothing sounds successful to me.

"You do music, bro! What happened?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi's smile seems to fades a little bit before he shrugged. "I think we are not the same, Hoseok. If dances the only job that fits you, music is not for me," He said. Though, he sounds pretty sad about it.

"But it doesn't mean that I'm jobless. I owned a restaurant now," Everyone at the table gasped, including me. We all never know that Yoongi can cook. Because if Hoseok was asked to perform his dance on our annual festival, of course he need a music. And Yoongi is the only one who is capable of doing it. He's known to be the school DJ and radio too, so you will always heard his voice from every speakers at our school. Sometimes he would sneakily played his music he created and saved from his thumb drive.

"Hey, thanks to my wife. If it's not because of her, I would've been here. I probably out there like some kind of loser," My eyes get widened, as wide as a saucer when he mentioned the word _wife_. "Why are you all looks surprised!? You guys don't recognize her!?" He wrapped his arms around the woman he came with. "It's Mina! Kim Mina!"

Yuqi's jaws dropped. "No fucking way!"

I laughed in disbelief. "You married your _crush_?" Yoongi cockily smirked, lifting his chin up at me in a mocking manner.

"You're lying!" I yelled. The table get chaotic in a split second with us arguing each other while Mina was giggling next to her husband.

Just like I said, Mina used to be Yoongi's crush. Mina is not like us, though. She is the good student coming from the first class in school while we all are the naughty ones. We ditched our studies completely and create troubles instead. Teachers are tired of us. We are untouchable, to be exact. Because among us, we have Kim Minnie.

Minnie, or her original name, Minnie Nicha Yontararak – she's a Korean-Thai by the way – is the most powerful students at our school. Thanks to her father who acts as the biggest school donors, teachers fears her. Because of that, no one can stop her from doing any kind of chaos. And those who are close to her get those free passes too. We are pretty much untouchable.

"Seems like Minnie is not coming," Miyeon who just arrived five minutes ago — along with Kim Seokjin — stated. I drew a tiny smile.

"Do you think she still a troublemaker like before?" Yuqi wonders. Yoongi scoffed. "I doubted that. We all grew mature. We don't do all those stupid stuffs again,"

"Are you really though?" I teased him, earning laughs from everyone on the table as Yoongi hissed at me, annoyed with my words.

As we laugh and joke around, the light in the hall dims while the stage lightens up. A male host appeared from the backstage and began his opening, welcoming us who managed to come to the reunion. We clapped when he asked to clap and laugh when he made jokes. Typical emcee things.

He then proceeds for us for an ice breaking session among our seaters, giving us time to introduce ourselves since most of us might be unrecognizable to some of them. The lights go on again, making me to squint my eyes a little as the brightness hurt my eyes who use to the dark before.

"So, Taehyung! You're a rising star now!" Hoseok pointed out to one of the seaters, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung shyly grinned as he bowed his head, thanking us who praised him. He's a Youtuber. A well-known one. I watched some of his videos. It's just a vlog of him travelling, or him doing painting, or those '50 simple everyday outfits you can try'. The contents are ordinary but I guess viewers watched him for his perfect visual, not for the contents.

"Invite me sometimes," Hoseok said. "Sure! You can teach me dance," Taehyung joked and it receive well by the others.

"Seokjin and Miyeon are teachers? I'm actually surprised," Yuqi gave Miyeon a teasing look but Miyeon are not having it. Poor girl, she got smacked right on her arms. The sounds of the slapping skins terrified me.

"What? I can't be one?" Miyeon grunted. We giggled at the sights of Yuqi yelling 'ouch' while rubbing her arms.

"I never said that!" She replied. I laughed out loud. Miyeon hasn't changed. She still as _fierce_ as she is when we still a schoolmate. We all love teasing her because of that, especially me. Some of them even called us the Tom and Jerry as we bickered a lot. Like _a lot_.

"You and Seokjin taught in the same school?" Mina asked in her tiny voice. Seokjin shook his head. "No. I gave out private lesson while Miyeon is a regular high school teacher," He answered.

"Do kids even listen to you, Miyeon?" Yuqi once again questioned with the intention of annoying the shit out of her. I laughed out loud. I mean, Yuqi is not wrong. I wonder if only those kids know what Miyeon looks like back when she's a high school student.

I imagined Miyeon yelling at students who wears fake nails and manicure to school when in fact, that what she did when we're still in Daeil High School. When it comes to fashionable stuffs, Miyeon had it all. She even brings fake eyelashes and extra fake nails in her bags instead of books for her studies. When I think again, it's so corny, I cringed a bit.

"Gosh, come on. I changed! And yes, kids _do_ listen to me, Song Yuqi!" Miyeon glared at her other friend. We all didn't stop teasing each other until someone decides to chimed in,

"I'm so glad to see you guys again. You guys still good to each other,"

We all move our glances to the right side of the table, the one that have been silently observing us from the start. I don't even notice her. She sat there, smiling prettily and God, when I say prettily, she is. She's drop dead gorgeous!

"You guys don't remember me?" She asked, lips pouting a bit, looking a bit offended that we don't recognize her. I leaned into Yuqi and asked if we ever had someone this good looking? Yuqi herself don't even know who is she.

"Shuhua, you really don't know me?" She shot her eyes at me. I was taken aback when she suddenly called me out. Awkwardly, I grinned while shaking my head. "I'm afraid I don't know you,"

She sighed, looking down on her lap before she giggled. "Okay. Well, I'm Soojin,"

It's silence...

"S-Soojin?" Yuqi blinked her eyes. Soojin nodded, her red painted lips smiled widely. Yuqi looked at Miyeon and she looks confused either. I chuckled nervously. "Soojin. The... I'm sorry for saying this, but the fatty Soojin?"

I lose it when she proudly nodded. Everyone on the table had their mouth wide open. Everyone was in disbelief with the sight of the new Soojin.

Remember when I said that we are the school troublemakers? Yeah. We actually not just some bunch of troublemakers but we also enjoy bullying kids who below us. And Seo Soojin, is one of our victims. I don't know for what reason but we love messing up with her. Is it because she used to be the fat girl in our class? Yeah. Exactly.

Minnie was so annoyed to see her because she thinks Soojin is an eyesore. When in fact, Soojin never ever dare to mess with us. She doesn't even talk to us. We don't even spare each other a glance!

But we just followed what Minnie did. If she's an eyesore to her, then she is an eyesore to us too.

Oh, how the table has turned. Now, Soojin looks better than us. She's tall and skinny, _like a model._

"What you do now?" Miyeon asked. "I do modelling,"

_Oh, great. She is indeed a model._

Everything gets awkward a little knowing our use-to-be bully victims is now sitting in front of us, grinning. I pursed my lips as I made eye contacts with Yuqi and Miyeon, signalling them to keep asking question or everything will get awkward. But then, we heard her chuckling.

"I know some of you thinks the situation gets weird. I'm sorry, I kinda ruined the moment, aren't I?" I quickly shook my head as I denied her.

"No! No, you are not ruining anything. It's just..." I cleared my throat. "We are a bit guilty for what we had done to you before. You do nothing to us but we all, you know, did some awful mistakes with you. And because of us, you got kicked out from the school," Soojin's smile fades a bit.

I turned at Yoongi, mouthing him to say something which he frowned, mouthing back, _'Stop getting me involved! Just keep talking!'_

"So, Soojin, mind if I asked you something?" Mina finally decides to step up. Maybe she noticed me and Yoongi quietly arguing in front of her. Soojin smiled as she nodded. "No. Ask me anything,"

"What's your secret? Like how did you managed to lose so much weight? I was amazed!" She said, attempting to sounds like she was interested with her answer. Which it automatically made me to turn my focus on her. Right. That's what I need! I need to lose weight and I think I can use her as my inspiration, my role model.

"Yeah. It's not easy to lose this much! Back then, you're... _big_ ," Hearing it, I slapped Hoseok in the arm, causing him to winced. "Hoseok, that's offensive!" I scolded him. It's offensive, maybe not for Soojin, but for me! I was right next to him! Facing the said problem.

Soojin laughed. "It's okay. Uhm... well. I joined this one organization," She starts off. Suddenly, everyone had their focus on Soojin too. "It's a company named Impiana Inc," I tilted my head, brows frowning. "Impiana?" I mouthed again. Soojin nodded.

"They offered you a service where they can give you everything you dream of. Everything and anything! Even if you think it is absurd, you can have it. They will make it possible. Just for you," My eyes sparkled in excitement. Yuqi shows a confuse reaction while Yoongi loudly scoffed. "Ridiculous!" He blurted.

Soojin's expression changed when he said that, causing him to apologize. Mina seems to hissed at her husband, glaring him causing him to pout a bit.

"How? I mean, is it really possible? Is it legal?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. As far as I know, they are legal," She answered.

"How though? I mean, what is the process? Is it difficult? Do we have to pay if we want to join?" She shrugged at Seokjin's questions. "It's depends on what you want. The smaller your wish, the easier and faster you can get. And of course, they have fees. It's quite pricey, but I assure you, it's worth it!"

I was stunned by her word. Right now, she really made me want to join the organization she's talking about and start to make my dream come true. Which right now, I only have one wish. To lose weight. To get my old, pretty body!

The ice breaking session suddenly turned into a Q&A session between us and Soojin. It seems like everyone really are interested with the topic. Who wouldn't? Who could ever think that out in this world, there is a whole company that can help you achieve your dream? Pay them sum amount of money, and they will do all the work.

_"Trust me everyone. Within 3 months, whatever you wished for, will become a reality. I can guarantee it, as someone who has experienced it, you will not regret it,"_

\--

Once I got back to my apartment, I changed my clothes and went to wash my face and brush my teeth. Sometimes, I can feel fluffy fur snuggling at my legs which it just happened to be my brown poodle, Haku. Haku just being clingy for my attention as I've left him for the entire day.

After I finished, I jumped into my bed, groaning in relieve as I finally got to relax my nerve after a whole day walking and sitting. It's so tiring, I could sleep right away. But that's not what I'm going to do. Yet.

I reached my phone on the nightstand. My fingers danced on the screen as I went to look for something. I typed _'www.impiana.com'_ into the web search just like what Soojin said. She told me that we won't found it if we look it through ordinary search on Naver as the company claimed that they want stay hidden from public.

She also told us that Impiana doesn't have physical building though they are a whole company but any registration can be made through online on their website to make it easy for the clients.

There they are!

The website looks like any other professional website. But there's nothing much there. Well, nothing fancy about it.

I clicked at the option on the header, which they showed a list of things I can check out to know more about this company. I clicked on the link that written _About Us_.

There, they have a small organization chart.

At the top of the chart, is the Anonymous, known to be the founder and the current CEO of the company. There's no face attached to have their identity to stay hidden. Under the Anonymous are two people, labelled as the Secretary and the Companion. Unlike the Anonymous, they revealed the name for these two which is Jeon Jungkook as the Secretary and Jeon Soyeon hold the Companion position. While under Jeon Soyeon, there is several small position that also held the title companion but I guess that they are just her minions.

So these three are the big 3 of Impiana. They hold the highest position and important roles in Impiana.

I went through the website and found the tab for reviews and testimonies. I clicked on them right away and began to scrolling through the page. I read the reviews and the testimonies, and most of them gave a quite high rates, with lots of approval comments. Lot of them changed for good.

_"I'm a client under Impiana since 2016 and at that time, I suffered with obesity. Nothing work out on me. Diet or working out in gym. None of them end with a result. One day, I came across an ads promoting this company so I decided to try. The service was good and professional, I got my own personal companion to guide me. On the first month, it was hard but I eventually get used to it. I never realized it but after the first month, I managed to lose about 20 kg! After 3 months, I lose about 110 pounds! I gave 4/5, minus 1 because of the harsh diet I had to go through but it's all worth it! Highly recommended" – Kim_

That's one of the comments that I read. After reading it, there's something inside me that start to burn passionately as if they told me, 'This is it! The problem solver I've been looking for,' That's not the only reviews I've read. More and more positive comments coming through, convincing me to start join them.

Finally, I got up from my bed and rushed to get my laptop. By tonight, I am going to register into this company named Impiana Inc.

\--

**YOONGI**

After showers and dressed up, I'm running downstairs to meet my wife preparing for the breakfast for the two of us. I walked up to her, greeting a simple 'morning' at her just like every other day. She smiled, replying back to me as she placed the last dish on the table.

We then start having our breakfast together in silence. I proceed chewing on my food but Mina doesn't. Instead, she watched me eating while nibbling on her bottom lips. I raised my brows at her. "You're not eating? You have to. Don't skip your breakfast. You'll end up overeating on afternoon," I started to nagged.

"Why? You don't like seeing me getting chubbier?" She pouted her lips, inviting an amusing smile on mine. "No. But, it's unhealthy!" I countered playfully. Mina then grinned, as she starts digging into her food.

"Suddenly, I was reminded about the company Soojin talked about last night," I spoke, out of curiousity. "Do you think it's possible?"

Mina shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds amazing but also sketchy. Why they want to stay hidden though?" She gives her opinion which I nodded, agreed with her.

"Right? The fees are crazy expensive too! 10 million wons for your dream to come true? That was absurd!" I continued to complained and Mina keep listening.

"Shuhua seems interested though," I mumbled. The face of hers flashing through my mind. I remember that she is the most excited one when we had those unplanned questioning session during the reunion. From what Yuqi told me once, Shuhua facing a body image problem after she start gaining an extreme weight after we graduated. That explains why she always tried to avoid any reunion meeting but it also shocked me to see her appearance last night. Maybe Yuqi forced and dragged her to come along. I mean, it's been a while since we met each other so why not? Also, she doesn't even look that bad. It's still doesn't change the fact that she still look adorable to me. 

I stopped the monologue in my head when Mina suddenly stood up and headed towards the sink.

"Honey?" I called her. She didn't answer. I put down my wooden spoon before I stood up to check on her. She was seen bending towards the sink, gargling on water and rinsing her mouth. "What's wrong?" I asked her, carefully gathering her hair into a ponytail to prevent them from getting wet. I keep asking if she's fine before Mina sighed, as she turned at me.

"Yoongi..." Mina whined. I arched my brows, waiting for her to finish. She sighed and later on, she leaning into one of the drawer next to us before she took something out and handed it to me.

With a confuse look, I took it. It took me a while for me to realize that it's a pregnancy test that shows two lines on the indicators. Two lines...

Wait. Two lines?

"Oh my God!" I gasped, earning a laugh from her.

"That's such a slow reaction, Yoongi! I was nervous as hell," She lightly smacked my shoulder.

"Nervous? This is great! I'll be a father? Oh my God..." I chuckled, staring at the device in my hand. I was so happy; I don't know what to do. I keep asking her if this is real, or if it's just a prank, but she laughed at me.

Of course it's real. Mina won't be playing around with this kind of stuffs. 

The next thing I know is I had her in my embrace, hugging her tightly as if my life depends on her while kissing her face repeatedly. My heart leaping in happiness knowing that we are about to have another member in our little family. 

\--

Because of the news, I literally announced to my restaurant workers that I'm buying them dinners after work hours, earning cheers and congratulations from them. My mouth even gets tired from saying thank you because of it.

I've called my parents to tell them about it and they are just as delightful as me. Mother keep on telling me to take care of her and to be good with her which I just answered with short 'alright' and assuring her not to worry about us. She doesn't have to tell me any of it, I will do it.

That night, my restaurant has put up the closing sign but the lights still on as the staffs are having a great time, enjoying the dinner I bought for them. "Isn't it's good if Mr. Min have new baby every 9 months so we could have this kind of celebration everytime?" One of my staff joked, earning a loud agreement from the others. But I cut them down, telling them to 'keep dreaming' because it's not gonna happen despite of the red blush on my face because of both the embarrassment and the alcohol I just drank.

The dinner ended around 12 am and they all telling me to go home early as Mina probably waiting for me at home. "Don't worry about the shop. We will settle it down. Just go home!" Sowon, the manager shooed me. They keep insisting me to leave so I did, taking a cab home as I am not allowed to drive since I've had a few bottles of alcohol before. 

\--

I can feel a sharp glare shooting right behind my head and it is obviously belongs to my wife. She stood in the middle of the living room with both her hand on her hips. 

"Did you drink?" I groaned as a response, as I throw my body on the couch while trying to relieve the pain in my head, effects from the soju I've drank before. Mina grunted, as she sat at the other couch next to mine. "Gosh, the stench..." She complained.

"I just had few drinks with them. We are celebrating your pregnancy," I told her, dragging every words that came out from my mouth. Mina rolled her eyes. "Even if you're not celebrating anything, you'll come home drunk!" She nagged but I couldn't process any of it.

"Min Yoongi!" She snapped, making me to grunted lazily. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry," I yawned, tears began to formed at the corner of my eyes as I was too sleepy from working the whole day.

"Please don't be mad at me," I mumbled. "I'm tired," Mina rolled her eyes, gave up at the view of my drunk state before she approaches me to help me stand up. Her small body is trying her best carrying me from the living room to our shared bedroom.

\--

I woke up with throbbing head and empty bed on the next morning. I softly cursed knowing that Mina probably is mad with me for coming back home, smell like I drowned myself in alcohol. I quickly went to get my bath and put on my shirt and shorts so I could go and help her in the kitchen.

When I appeared, I found her already sitting at the table, a toast in her right hand while spreading jams on it with knife on the other. I smiled at her, greeting her with usual morning greets. She doesn't reply back but hummed in response. Yup. She's definitely mad with me.

"Hey," I sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry, okay?" I gave her an apologetic look as I reached out for her hand. Mina doesn't respond but continue munching on her toast. I whined her name to get her attention, making her to rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed, Yoongi!" She explained.

"Your drinking habits never change. Even before we get married, you can't even sleep if you don't drink. It's not good for your health," I lowered my head, nodding my head as I listens to my wife blabbering at me. But she got a point. Alcohol is like a part of my life. I could get crazy if I don't have at least one bottle of soju in a day.

"Yoongi," My hand that was on top of her now changed its position, now it was hers on top of mine. She tightly gripped them as she sent me a pleading eyes. "Please. Do it for you, me and the baby..." I almost forgot. Right. I'm going to be a father soon.

"Do what you can do and stop drinking. At least, reduce the intake. Those alcohol acts like a drug to you. It's addictive and I don't found it as a good thing. I hate the idea of seeing you coming home drunk. I believe our baby won't like that too," She gently preached to me, her soft fingers caressing my hand comfort me.

Mina's right. No child would love seeing their father got home and smell like a drunk idiot. Even I don't enjoy seeing my dad being like that, knowing that it will only burden my mom.

I can't believe that I slowly turning like my dad. I quietly scoffed at the idea of it. No. I won't let that happens to me. I won't let Mina suffers just like how my mom suffers. I won't let my child despise me like how I despise my father.

"I'll try," I finally forced a smile. Mina smiled back at me. "We can make it. I trust you," Her grip on my hands somehow made me uncomfortable. The hopes in her eyes bothered me. Fuck. Now, I'm not really sure if I can do it but I also sure that I don't want to break her heart as well.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : first chapter is up! Thanks for reading and please bear my grammars and English as they are not my first language. It's been a while since I writes something and now I'm slowly getting back on it! So, I'm sorry if they sounds cringy and weird...? I made efforts on making this so i hope yall readers enjoy reading my works! Thank you for stopping by! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible :D


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua receives her first warning while Yoongi decides to join into the company

A week later, Shuhua got home with a mysterious package in front of her door. She doesn't remember ordering anything but she still took the small box into her house. She then placed it back on the dining table and greet her puppy, completely forgot about the package.

After she finished washing up and about to go and made preparation for dinner, she immediately reminds back to the box. Shuhua glanced at them with a frown and confusion on her face.

"I wonder who sent this," She whispered to herself as she about to check on it.

But before she could approach it, her phone rang. Shuhua quickly whipped them out to check on it and found a message notification appeared on her lockscreen. "Oh, Yoongi?"

Shuhua was about to tap on the box when suddenly, her phone rang again and this time, a caller popped up on her phone screen. It was from an unknown number that she doesn't recognize. Her finger slides it to the right to receive the call. "Hello?" She spoke first.

"Good evening, Miss Yeh. I am Jeon Soyeon, the Companion of Impiana Inc," Upon hearing the company name, Shuhua finally remember that she applied into it a week before. She also remembers that one of the conditions is that she need to wait for the company approval so this calls must be coming from one of their representative to confirm it.

"Congratulation, Miss Yeh. Your dream is one of the dreams that we approved to make it into a reality," Soyeon began. Shuhua heaved a deep, relieve sigh. "We believe that you already found the box we sent in front of your door," Shuhua turned her head at the said box she left on the dining table.

"Ah, that. So you guys sent it to me? Yeah. I found it but I haven't open it yet," She explained.

"I got it. I hope that you can check the content as soon as possible so we can start the procedures. Inside, you will found a book that contained guides and instructions for your diet to help you losing your weight. The process will start on the next morning and after three months, we guaranteed that you will finally achieve your dream. If you are not satisfied with our service, we can guarantee you a 100% refunds to you,"

Listening to it already had her felt the excitement flowing through every nerves in her body.

"Alright. Thanks for the info, Miss Jeon. I'm looking forward to work with you," She happily thanked her before she hung up the phone.

Before that, Shuhua went back to check on Yoongi's text she just received before Soyeon called her just now. Few hours before, he literally contacted her to asked if she join Impiana or not.

After she's done responding to his text, she going back to the box and quickly unboxing it. Her fingers were carefully tearing the tape that securing the box. Inside the box, there's a small guide book and a medium sized card lying neat in front of her. Shuhua then chose to pick up the book first.

On their covers, it was written **"GUIDES AND INSTRUCTION TO LOSE WEIGHT; PREPARED FOR: YEH SHUHUA"**

Shuhua flipped through the pages, scanning the words printed on the papers and there's a lot of things she need to follow. She then proceed to checks on the card.

_TO: YEH SHUHUA_

_You are required to finish reading the guides and instruction in the books by tonight before you can proceed with the procedures on the next morning. The diet will start on 7 am, 1st February until 12 am, 1st April. We have prepared instructions, schedules and menus for you to follow for during the period given. We are seeking for your fully cooperation. Thank you._

_At your service,_   
_Impiana Inc._

Shuhua was baffled for a minute. She inspected the thick book in her hand. Finish this in one night? There was like 100+ pages! She can't even read a proper novel without dozing off, let alone a book filled with instruction and rules!

"I have works tomorrow too," She grumbled, flipping through the book again and again. However, Shuhua tried not to think negatively. She's already passionate enough about it that she has vowed, if her application got the approval, she needs to start the diet tomorrow. And she had to fullfill that promise.

Well. Like it or not, she has to finish it before she going to bed that night. It probably won't be that hard to read. It's just a guide book after all.

\--

_Below is the list of food and drinks the client has prohibited to consume:_

· _All food involving chicken_

· _All food involving meat_

· _All type of rice_

· _All type of breads_

· _All type of instant foods_

· _All type of desserts_

· _Carbonated drinks_

· _All type of sweet drinks_

· _All type of milk_

· _Iced or cold water_

· _No alcohol_

_Here is the list of food and drinks that we recommended the client to consume in their daily diets:_

· _Any kind of fish dishes – steamed and grilled only_

· _Fresh fruits_

· _Fresh vegetables – salad without dressings are highly recommended_

· _Wholegrain_ _breads_

· _Fresh fruit juices without sugars_

· _Warm, plain water_

_Client are asked to finish taking all the meals before 8 pm and proceed with intermittent fasting, where client is not allowed to eat anything for the rest 12 hours. During the intermittent fasting, clients are allowed to drink warm water only and no extra food intake are allowed._

\--  
Five days went by like a wind. It also have been five days since Shuhua starts her diet, guided by the following rules. She somehow almost faints from following all the rules they have set up for her. They are ridiculous!

Shuhua often appeared to be lethargic at office as she hasn't touched any rice or bread for breakfast. Sometimes she would end up being grumpy towards her colleague — thanks to her hungry and empty stomach — which she would regret the action after that. At some point, Shuhua almost throws up from the thoughts of only having salad for dinner and fruits for breakfast. She can't even smell it. They would make her go nauseous when it never happen to her before.

It is absolutely insane because they are literally torturing her body who are forced to take it.

Shuhua won't lie about her getting envied watching her friends went out to get eat whatever they want while she only has orange and apples packed for her lunch and warm water as her snacks. Not to mention that she also had to do daily workout every evening. Literally, how the hell she's going to keep up with all the workout routines when she's lacks of energy?!

Shuhua finally on her last straws. The office organized a company dinner and she had to rejected it when deep inside her, she really want to have fun too. But she had to proceed with her crazy diet and workouts too.

But Shuhua totally losing it when lot of her officemates began uploading tons of delicious food photos on Instagram that she starts to drools! She was too immersed imagining the taste of these juicy meats that one of her drool literally FELL on the screen of her phone.

Disgusting, yes. But she couldn't help it! Shuhua could go mad if she continued with those strict diets so she decides to go for a cheat day. After the long, exhausting day at office, she doesn't feel like swallowing salads and sliced tomatos. She craved for some oily food. So, Shuhua straight away made a call to the nearer fried chicken restaurant and ordered a set of fried chicken with a bottle of cola.

"Just today! Just for tonight, I promised!" Shuhua prayed in her head. Well, breaking the rules for a day isn't that bad right? It's not even a full day though. She had two pieces of wholegrain bread in the morning and an apple for lunch. She still had some healthy food. Fried chicken at dinner doesn't sounds harmful to her. "They won't even know though," She thought, grinning evilly as she began to devour those chickens.

Shuhua finally get to experienced those what we called as the _guilty pleasure._

Shuhua finally managed to fulfil her craves that she managed to finish the whole set by herself. She also skipped the workout too as she's too exhausted to do so. It's not like she didn't want to but she missed the schedule. But who cares by the way?

With a happy belly, she then passed out at the living room, right in front of the television that she never turns off. The sound of the actor and actress bickering on the screen became her lullaby that finally put her into a deep slumber, other the body aches from sitting too long at office and the exhaustion from working and driving the whole day.

\--

Around 4 am, Shuhua stirred from her long sleep as her nose suddenly detected an unusual smell filling her living room. Shuhua rubbed her eyes as she got up from her sofa, as she looks around apartment. It's so dark, except the light coming from the TV. The smell still bothering her so she decides to go and open the window, letting the air to come in. But it's never go away.

_Smells like something is burning..._

Shuhua gasped before she ran towards the kitchen. She found the oven currently running, making her to rush over it and quickly turned off the switch. Weird. She never turns it on at the first place. Shuhua pulled the door open to let the smoke escape, making her to coughed and got her eyes teary.

"Weird. I didn't bake anything," She muttered to herself in the middle of the coughs. She then turned her head around and found a mysterious sticky note on top of the kitchen counter nearer.

It said nothing but a large bold 'WARNING' on the paper. She somehow doesn't understand the context of it. Shuhua quickly spun her head to found that there was something in the oven. Squinting her eyes, she tried to examined the 'thing' in there. The dark surrounding made it even harder for her to recognize it. Even the moonlight that illuminating the kitchen area couldn't help her see it.

Shuhua decides to get closer and carefully pulling out the tray out from the oven. Little by little, the thing gets clear to her eyes.

Once she recognized it, she loudly gasped in pure shock before she screamed. Her legs stumbled as she fell flat on the floor of the kitchen. Her arms also knocked down a few bottles of peppers and salt on the counter, causing them to get splattered all over the floor.

But that wasn't important. She saw something else that are way worser than that. It was too scary, her eyes got watery as she about to cry.

Haku was found burned to death on the tray. The body are completely burnt, some of his fur turned black but Shuhua could recognize her through the collar around its neck.

It clearly written "HAKU" on the surface of the badge hanging on the collar. No doubt, that was her poodle!

Her phone on the table rang making her to shrieked in surprised before she automatically glance at them in terror. Goosebumps shooting through every nerves of her body, the hair on her arms standing in fear. She slowly crawled towards the phone she placed in front of the television and check the number. A restriction numbers. She shakily answered the call.

"Hello, Miss Yeh. It's Jeon Soyeon and I'm sorry for bothering at night," The familiar voice belongs to none other than the Companion of Impiana Inc. "I'm here just to send you our first warning as you just broke one of our rules. No, you actually broke two rules," Shuhua's eyes widened, completely surprised by her statements.

"H-How did you know? T-that's impossible! You all shouldn't k-know!" Soyeon never respond to the question, instead she continued,

"As the punishment, we sacrificed your puppy, _roasting_ them to your liking. I believe you enjoy roasted meat?" Shuhua can heard smirk in her voice, sounds as if she was mocking her and Shuhua couldn't stop herself from getting fuming.

"Why are you doing this to him!? He did nothing to you!" She screamed at the other woman but she doesn't respond. "Again, I'm asking you! How did you know about me breaking the rules!? You're watching me?"

"Please give us full cooperation, Miss Yeh and you will get what you want. Break one more rule, you probably going to get more _gift_ from us. Do you understand?" Soyeon firmly warned her. It had Shuhua to fell on her knees and her silent sobbed is the only respond she could give.

"Tomorrow, one of our staff will be there to guide your workout and he will also going to watch over you so don't try to outsmart us. We will know. Okay, Miss Yeh?" Soyeon proceeds, the tone sounds cold as ever. Shuhua was about to create plans to report the organization to the police but it seems like Soyeon could read her mind.

"And do _not,_ _ever_ try to involve the police in this matter,"

"Or what? You gonna kill me?" The Companion responds with a tiny giggle.

"Or else... well. I don't know, Miss Yeh. Maybe we had to do something with your family as another warning? You still have parents, am I right?" Soyeon managed to turned the table around as Shuhua's blood suddenly ran cold.

"W-What?"

"I know and understand that it does sound harsh but we just trying to help you by getting what you want. Again, I will remind you. Our organization will do _everything_ to help you achieve your dream and we prefer to stay hidden. Even if you try to talk to the police, you will never found the us unless we show up for you," Her hands and lips are trembling in fear.

"You're lying. You just trying to scare me. I'm not scared of you and your goddamn company!" She tried to sounds brave but she couldn't as her words keep coming out as stutters. Soyeon's faint chuckle could be hear from the other side.

"Trust me, Miss Yeh. We have thousands of clients trying to report us before. But, we remains standing still right here," Shuhua really can feel like she was smirking proudly, judging from every words she said.

"So, I really, really hope that you won't waste your time and energy trying to take us down, do you understand, Miss Yeh?" Oh, she really hates the mocking tone that came from the other line that makes her feel like she was belittling her.

She balled her fist as she bites on her bottom lips to hold her sob back in her throat that it starts to drew blood. They are nothing but a bunch of psychos!

Shuhua took the wrong steps. She made a wrong decision by signing into them. Right there and then, she just realized how awful the company is and they are hidden under the beautiful promises they made in order attract their clients. The "make your dreams come true" shit is just a bait and Shuhua really took it like an idiot she is.

However, it is too late for her to turn back now. She had to go through until her contract with the company end. And Shuhua longs for it to happen faster so she could end the torture as soon as possible.

\--

Yoongi hopped off the stairs, bumping into Mina who just entered the house. In her hand is a small parcel she picked up from the mail. "What's that? You ordered something?" He questioned, heading towards the dining room, followed by his wife.

"No. The parcel is for you," She said. Yoongi furrowed his brows.

"For me?" She nodded her head. Yoongi tried to dig his memories to remember if he ever ordered something online when something clicked in his head.

"Where is the package?"

"I placed it on the coffee table at the living room," Mina pointed at the living room. Yoongi immediately stood up, shocking Mina who just sat at the dining table. "Babe? You don't want to have breakfast first?" She asked.

"Eat first. I have something to settle down," Yoongi then left and made his way towards the coffee table Mina told him. He snatched the package and read the sender. From Impiana Inc. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. Yoongi peeked at the dining table and there is no sign that Mina will coming. He quickly ran up to the upstairs with the package firmly held in his hands.

A week ago, Yoongi also registered himself into Impiana without his wife knowledge. He rather not telling her about it. Mina probably won't agree even though it is the faster way for him to solve his alcoholism.

Yoongi can't think of anything else, honestly. He tried to stop drinking at night, he tried to reject any drinking offers coming to him. He tried. For the sake of Mina. For the sake of the baby that soon will be his child. But it doesn't work. He would end up tossing and turning on bed until the next morning.

Three days later, he got defeated by his own desire. At the end of the day, he found himself chugging at least five cans of beers after their working hours. And it keep happening after that since none of them caught him red-handed. No one knows about it. Not even Mina.

"You did well fight yourself not to drink at night and I'm so proud of you," Mina told him that once. At that time, Yoongi only managed to forced a smile. If only she knew that he had deceived her all the time behind her back. She would be furious.

And thatcs how one day, he remembered about the company Soojin used to talked about so he quickly texted Shuhua and asked if she joined the company since she is the closest friend he knew that are interested to sign into the company.

And it's seems like she did and she even sent him a link that will bring him to Impiana official website. On the same day, he officially sends his application form to the company with the dream of wanting to stop drinking alcohol. He can't even believe that he ended up joining them after all the mock and criticism he threw towards the company. But, he can't help it as Yoongi realized that he needs to stop lying to everyone; that's why this is the only shortcut he could think of.

And that's how he ended up with a surprise parcel from the company arriving in front of his door. Before he could unpack it, his phone rang. The caller showed an unknown number but he pressed the green button to answer it.

"Hello, Mr Min. I'm Jeon Soyeon, the Companion from Impiana Inc," She greets. "Congratulation. Your application was approved by the company and your dream are one of the dreams that are chosen for us to realize it," She continued. Yoongi nodded.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks. Let's just straight to the point, shall we?"

"Sure. I believe today you just received a parcel from us. Have you unpacked it?" Yoongi shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm about to," He replied. Yoongi clamped the phone between his shoulders and ears as he ripped the package open. Inside, there is nothing but a packet of mysterious pills. The pills have no prescription or name. It's just white tablets stored in a ziplock bag.

"So, Mr. Min. We received your application and it sait that you are having an alcohol problem so we have sent you a pack of pills for you to take. You have to consume it twice a day, during morning and night, before breakfast and dinner. Please finish all of them within three months. The pills will help you to suppress your need to take excessive amount of alcohol per day. By the end of the third month, I can assure you that you'll found yourself stop from taking alcohol. The result can be differs on different people, depending on how constant you take the pills," She explained. Yoongi somehow found it weird as he examined the ziplock bag.

"Is it safe? There is no prescription or something. You're not drugging me, aren't you?" His suspicion made Soyeon to chuckled on the other line.

"The pills are safe to take. We receive it from a certified doctor from a registered clinic, so you don't have to worried about it. But if you start showing allergies, you can seek for doctor's help and we are willing to do refunds if you want to," Soyeon gladly explained.

Yoongi seems satisfied with the answers from her. The guarantee remarks itself are more than enough to convince him. He even start to gain full trust towards the Companion just from her brief explanation about his procedures.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll start consume it today,"

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Second chapters is up! So basically I was trying to make a constant weekly update so I was planning to upload new chapters every Tuesday on Wattpad and Wednesday on AO3. If I was generous enough, I will probably upload twice a week (Tuesday/Wednesday and Thursday/Friday) depends on how many chapters I have done writing. Again, thanks to everyone who are interested to read. I'm sorry if my English are that bad T-T I was trying my best to improve them and make them readable to my English speaker reader but i'm sorry if they aren't hhhh


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua proceeds with her diet journey meanwhile Mina did a brief flashback to the day when she met with her husband, Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : harsh diet, alcohol consumption, blood.

Shuhua couldn’t keep her eyes open. Eyebags start to grow under her eyes, a sign that she lacked of sleep these past few weeks. Sometimes, her hand would grip the stomach that keep growling at her, demands for some decent and proper food. But she knows that she couldn’t do that. She had to continue with this hellish journey. She wants this after all, so like it or not, she had to faced it.

“Yeh Shuhua!” Shuhua flinched. Her collegue, Taehyun sighed loudly, dropping a file on her table. “What’s wrong with you? You look exhausted and drowsy. Are you alright?” He asked. Taehyun is her junior accountant and he is one of the officemates she closed with. Quickly, Shuhua shook her head to respond with his question.

“No. No, I’m fine. I just lose my focus a bit,” She replied, earning a scoff from the younger lad. “Fine, my ass. I called you several time and you don’t even respond to me. You stared at the computer for hours! Do you even get some sleep?”

Shuhua bites her lips, defeated by his exclaim. Taehyun is right. She barely got blink of sleeps since the horrible incidents happened a month ago. Who could? The image of her burnt puppy remains in her head all the time, sometimes she start to even imagined the amount of pain he had to go through, thanks to her own selfishness, he had to go through all of that. Also, she couldn’t sleep in peace knowing that someone is probably keeping their eyes on her. She feels like she’s being watched, or maybe being followed by someone. Shuhua couldn’t even enjoy doing anything she used to enjoy. She suffers a lot for the past few days!

“You had your lunch?” Taehyun’s question took her back to the present time. Shuhua weakly shook her head, earning a grin from her junior. “Great! Let’s get something to eat. It’s almost lunch break too,” He suggested as he glanced at his watch.

“It’s… It’s okay! I brought my lun-“ Her words got cut off with Taehyung groaning and eyes rolling. “Do you mean those fruits you always packed from home? Listen! Those might healthy to you but they don’t give you the nutrient you need!” He firmly scolded her, causing her to lowered her head. Shuhua acknowledge that Taehyun might be two years younger than her but he is way wiser compared to her and Shuhua envied him for that. 

Taehyun keep insisting for her to join him and it somehow burdening her that she ended up blurting at him. “You don't understand. I can’t! I’m sorry, I just can’t. I’m on a strict diet that’s why fruits and salad is the only thing I can have. I haven’t eat rice, chickens or meats for two months because of this diets! I’m so sorry, Taehyun.” She apologized for rejecting his offers. Her explanation making him to widened his eyes.

“Two months!? Seriously!?” Shuhua nodded. “Who the hell told you this is okay?! You could die from starvation and malnutrition!” He scolded again. Shuhua is too weak to fight back and it made him to feel a little bit guilty for yelling at her. “It’s okay. I think you need to go home and rest. You can’t continue working in this state. I’ll tell the manager about it. Your dad is literally the CEO of this company so it wouldn’t be a problem to him,” Taehyun begins to clean the table for her and his action shocked her.

“Okay, okay!” She snatched the documents from his hand. “Fine, I’ll do that. T-Thanks,”

“Stop with the diet, noona. It’s not healthy. That’s too harsh!” He complained. Shuhua forced a bitter smile on her lips. “I wish but I told you, I can’t. For some personal reason, I had to continue doing this for three months,” She responds. Her eyes then glanced at the calendar sitting in front of her.

“Two weeks more and I’ll be free. For the time being, I had to endure the pain because…” She paused before she continued with a bitter tone, “I made this upon myself. I deserve this,”

\--

Yoongi threw two tablets in his mouth, quickly grabbing a glass of waters and gulp it down in one go that he didn't realized about Mina who is literally creeping up behind him. 

“Yoongi?” Her calls shocked him, causing him to turn around almost immediately. Mina walked up to the sink to wash her hand as she glanced at the empty glass in her husband’s hand. “I saw you taking pills. Are you sick?” She asked.

Yoongi nervously nodded. “Y-Yeah. My head hurt a little but don’t worry. The pills would help,” He lied. Mina came up to him before placing her palm on his forehead to check on his body temperature. “You got cold? Did you sleep late last night?” She mumbled out of concern. Yoongi shook his head, denying her.

“No. I’m fine. I told you not to worry,” Mina pursed her lips after she got confirmation answer from him before she finally nodded. “Okay. You’ve eaten your breakfast?” She asked, her hands are quick to check the cabinets before Yoongi stopped her.

“You’re pregnant, you don’t have to work too hard,” Yoongi lightly scolded her, making Mina to pout her lips. “I’m fine. My baby bump aren’t even visible yet,” She argued, but Yoongi doesn’t buy it as he rolled his eyes at her. Mina squealed and laughed when Yoongi pushed her out from the kitchen and lead her to the living room, asking her just to sit and rest while he prepared for brunch. It made Mina to grinned widely, thanking him for the help. She watched as her husband walking back to the kitchen with smiles on her lips. Seeing Yoongi putting on his apron and about to start making food reminds her of their old time when they used to be a very close friend before they get married.

\--

**_2 years ago.._ **

She remembers it clearly. She remembers seeing that face going around Daeil High School back in 2013. Min Yoongi, the boy who infamously known for his music skills and the school DJ who is also a part of Minnie’s gang. However, she never speaks to him. She didn't dare to as she despised Minnie and her friends because they always brings trouble to every teacher in their high school back then. 

They all graduated and went to separate paths and Mina never heard about them anymore. After high school, Mina got offers to get into one of the college in Seoul and she just accepted it right away, continuing her studies in business department. Little did she know, she met Yoongi again as he also enrolled at the same college as hers at that time. Yoongi who happened walking through the hallway after finished his class recognize the familiar face standing far at the opposite of his current location. He knew it so well. The face of his first love, Kim Mina.

From the unexpected encounters, they ended up being a friend. A very good, close friend. The first time he heard that Mina hates them had him chuckled. He didn’t deny though as he know how bad they are back then. While Mina is known as the good and smart student. It’s not a surprise that she would hates their guts for disrespecting the teachers and breaking the school’s rules. But, they are teenagers, most of them tends to do dumb stuffs sometimes. 

It’s been two years already since their final year in high school and Mina acknowledge it that Yoongi changed a lot. He still as mischievous and tricky like before but his speaking has grew in terms of maturity. Mina also remembers their first ever conversation at the coffee shop on the same day they met each other for the first time after two years since their graduation.

“What did you do now?” He asked. Mina shrugged her shoulders, telling him that she doesn’t have specific passion so she chose to continue studies in business management. She returned the question to him even though she knew the answer already. Yoongi, as expected, majoring in music. “I dreamed to be a music producer,” He answers full with confidence and a big proud smile on his face. To her surprise, she enjoys listening to Yoongi ranting and educating to her about music productions and so on although she is complete ignorant when it comes to them. She just enjoyed seeing him being happy while conversing about what he really passionate with. To her surprise, Yoongi suddenly looks different from what she thought when they are 17.

The meeting doesn't just end there. They bumped into each other quite a lot since that. Sometimes they would hang out together during free time like any other good friends would do. Until one day, Mina doesn’t get to see him around the college again 5 months later. She then discovered that Yoongi has dropped out from his course for about a week already, thanks to his classmate for informing it her. So Mina thought, maybe last week was the last time she would saw that face.

But just when she thought that she will never meet him again, Mina found Yoongi came out from the backdoor of a small alley restaurant, about to get rid a big plastic bag full of trash into the dumpster located around the alley. It shocked the male too, seeing her sudden appearance at his current workplace that it had him wondering how she found the place that was supposed to be hidden from the busy street. So that night, they had some talks with each other again, just like what they usually do, accompanied with few glasses of soju and spicy chicken feet from the diner. “It’s on the house,” Yoongi claimed, saying that it’s to ‘celebrate’ their reunion again.

On the same night, Mina finally learned about his true backstory. Yoongi’s father passed away from colon cancer about 4 months ago and because of that, his family couldn’t support the fees for him to continue his studies. “My parents don’t even like me studying music after all,” Yoongi said before chugging down another glass of soju while Mina watched him with concern from the way he casually drank the alcohol like it's nothing.

“My dad is an alcoholic. He would go home drunk and smell like these alcohol shit, the smells I hate the most” Yoongi smirked while eyeing the green glass bottle in front of him. “He couldn’t go a day without alcohol. He would go insane if he didn’t drink any. Who would’ve thought that those things he always had finally become the main factor that killed him?” He snorted. “So, I decided to dropped myself out and start working since nobody can afford my studies,” Yoongi finished his story with a bitter smile on his lips while Mina just let out a soft sigh, feeling sorry with what happened to him.

“Thank to these restaurant owner, Mr Kang, I managed to work here as the cook since his wife are too old to do it,” He continued, glancing at the old couple that are watching the television together at that time as they also allowed them both to have a private conversation.

“You can cook?” Mina sounds flabbergasted, causing Yoongi to glared at her. “I can! Instead of my mom, I made our meals almost everyday. And my mom are proud of my _artworks_!” He proudly said, showing his hand up to her face. Mina can’t help but finally burst a giggle there, followed by him. Well, at least he did something enjoyable to do other than studying music, she thought. 

\--

The first time she came to the old diner, they are empty with zero customers. Even Yoongi told her that the restaurants almost out of business because of that but he chose to stay even though he is aware that he probably won’t get any pay. “We got customers sometimes and I don’t have heart to let Mrs Park prepare the meals as her legs could barely carry her. I rather stayed,” He said one time and its amazed Mina at how considerate he is to the elders. Sometimes, she would smile by herself as she watched him treating them as if he is their grandson and the couples act like their grandparents. She could say, it was rather a heart-warming view for her. Also sometimes, her heart would skip a beat whenever Yoongi spare a glance at her, grinning that it would left her flustered in embarrassment where Yoongi found it to be amusing to him.

One day, Mina didn’t come for a visit for about a month since she was busy preparing for her finals. Even Yoongi knew it and he didn’t complain much- he even told her to focus more on her revision too. So right after she is done with her exam, she came back to the restaurant with the intention to celebrate her _freedom_ with him, only for her to get surprised by a long lines of queue in front of the restaurant Yoongi working at. Majority of it are made of women and school girls too. The situation literally got her wondering what is happening when she didn’t come from the past few weeks.

Mina had no choice but to joined queueing before later on, she got startled when the quiet surrounding gets loud with the sound squealing voices from the girls who lined up along with her. When she checked on it, it turned out that it’s just Yoongi coming out to throw the trash out. Judging from the situation, it had Mina to scoffed in disbelief. ‘So, he literally worked as the lucky charm for the restaurant, huh?’

Yoongi who glanced at the lines at that moment noticed her in between the crowds, which making him to drew a grin as he quickly approaches her to greet her. God damn, you can't imagine how loud the squeals and screeching coming from his _fans,_ it almost like Mina was lining up for a Kpop idol fanmeeting rather than queuing up to get some food at a restaurant. 

“You came? It's been a while,” He asked. Mina nodded. “Yeah. Well, mind to tell me what happened when I didn't come for a visit these past few weeks?” Mina teased him, softly nudged his arms which she earns only a soft chuckle from him. “Sure. Come in. Since you’re my friend, you don’t have to line up with them,” His words had her grinning proudly, that she could hear the girls in front and behind her were whining in jealousy, saying how they wished they could have her place.

She could say, this is all thanks to the privilege of her being Min Yoongi's friends?

\--

“Okay, girls. We’re out of foods so please leave,” Mr Kang’s announcement had the girls whining while Mina still calmly slurping on her juice at her usual table. Mr Kang continued to argue with them, telling them that the ingredients are out of stocks and _their famous, handsome cook_ need a break too. Mina who heard it couldn’t stop herself from giggling in amuse at his witty statements.

Finally, the restaurant emptied in a few minutes, leaving only Mina behind at her table. Mr Kang approached her soon after that. “It’s been a while, eh?” He said, earning a nod from the girl. “Your restaurant did well, sir. I am surprised to see the long lines!” She exclaimed, making the older to chuckled.

“It’s all thanks to Yoongi himself. The food he made are superb,” His words got Mina grinned. The food is not the main reason actually. It’s the one who _made_ the food.

The owner then told her that he needs to leave as his son will come home today so he needs to be home early. He even told her that he leave everything to Yoongi so he gladly letting her to have a good time with Yoongi which had Mina to nodded her head, telling Mr Kang to have a safe journey home.

Mina waited for another 10 minutes after Mr Kang left the restaurant until Yoongi finally came out with a tray of hot ramen and a rolled kimbap wrapped in aluminium foils, dropping the tray in front of her. “Dinner?” She asked. Yoongi nodded “Yup. I’ve worked my ass off for the whole day and I’m starving. Sorry if it bothered you,” Mina just rolled her eyes with a chuckling in between.

“Stop apologizing. Just eat. You deserve it,” He smiled, thanking her before he starts to dig in. Mina then decided to spoke to open their conversation of the day. “Now, spill the tea,” She said. Yoongi slurped the remaining noodles, chewing it as he stared at her.

“Spill what?”

“This?" She pointed at the whole restaurant. "How did the business did well? Oh, I mean. How did you became the _hot stuff_ among the girls?” Mina joked, emphasizing the words. Yoongi swallowed, before he chuckled. “Hot stuff, my ass. I did nothing! It just happened that we served a blogger or what and my face got online. The next thing I know, our restaurant were full with customers,”

Mina scoffed. “Aren't that supposed to be a good thing? People recognize you,”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing to be proud of. I didn't do anything,” Mina jutted her lips out at his cold responses. She then stayed and observed Yoongi enjoying the dinner as they chatting some more, exchanging stories after stories since it's also have been a while for them seeingeach other. They talked and laughed for quite a while before Yoongi announced that they have to pack up and close the shop. He even offered to send her home since it’s late that Mina agreed to take his good deeds.

\--

Last night went so well that Mina literally couldn't wait to come again to their restaurant, hoping that she can chat and have a good time just like what they had yesterday. However, she got another unexpected surprise instead. 

“Excuse me, what?” Mina gasped. Mr. Kang nodded, locking the restaurant before turned to her while letting out a loud, heavy sigh. “Yeah. I’m shutting the restaurant down. My son who came back from America decides to took us in starting from the next month. Since no one will be able to look after the restaurant, we decided to sell it to anyone who interested,” He explained.

“Did Yoongi knew about it?” She asked. Of course, he is the first one she thought of. Yoongi seems to enjoy working here. The diner also just about to build up their names, thanks to Yoongi but who would've thought that this would happened.

“He knew about it already. I’ve gave his last payments too and he left right after that,” The owner stated. Mina wonders if he had gone home but Mr Kang somehow look like he can read her mind so he added. “I don’t think that he going home. He must have headed somewhere since this sudden news probably devastated him,” Mr Kang told her. “Mina, go and look for him, will you?” He asked. Mina pursed her lips. Did Mr. Kang trying to put his hopes on her to be there and comfort him? Right. She is probably the only person that Mr. Kang knew to be Yoongi’s friends. Yoongi doesn’t have anyone else after all. She should.

Mina bowed at him for the last time, telling the older to take care of himself while moving to overseas, even telling him to send her last regards to his wife before she then quickly ran around the neighborhood to start looking for Yoongi. She doesn’t know where Yoongi lives, not even the name of his neighborhood so she ended just wandering around the streets as she also not sure where exactly she was heading to. Mina stopped for a while to take a breath, shutting her eyes before she groaned. “Where are you?” She grumbled, looking around the quiet streets.

“Think, Mina, think! Where he probably go other than his home,” She poked her forehead as if she tried forcing her brain to work. She tried to brings out any memories or anything about him talking about his favourite place or something but she failed. In the process of digging her memories back, a voice called out for her name, making her to spun her head around to look at the person who just called for her.

“Mina? What are you doing here?” There, she found Yoongi standing a few meters away from where she was standing. He stood there, with a confusion on his face while Mina didn't answer to his question, instead letting out a deep sigh as a respond to it.

\--

It’s been quite a long time since he stopped working as a cook at Mr. Kang’s restaurant. Mina heard that he had to took the job as a delivery guy to continue making living for him and his mother. As for her, Mina thoughts that it’s a waste of talents if he keeps continue doing the delivery job as they also gave him such a small payment too so one day, Mina asked for his father’s help to find anyone who needs a new cook for their food business. She starts proposing Yoongi to her father, listing down all of his abilities at kitchen that his father got surprised to see how eager she got just to help this guy named Yoongi who he just recognize him as her ex-schoolmate.

It didn't just stop there. Sometimes Mina would strolled around the city to look for any restaurant that offers the job, everyday after she finished with her classes and she did all of that without Yoongi’s knowledges too.

All those efforts didn’t go down to drain as her father finally managed to secured an offer from one of his closest friends that about to start a new restaurant franchise at the big city and that he are happy to give Yoongi the spots. Mina got as excited as he is when she delivered the news to him right after she heard them from her father. She was so happy to know the fact that Yoongi finally get to have a permanent job. The pays are quite lucrative too, in fact it is more than enough for him to support both him and his mother. 

He restarted as a cook and he worked at the new restaurant for a good 5 months until one day, he finally got to knew that the reason he was able to worked at the restaurant isn’t because of coincidence, but because of Mina who actually worked two times harder just to get him the spot. Because of her, Yoongi and his family be able to live comfortably and Yoongi felt really grateful for it that one day, he asked Mina to go out for a dinner with him which of course Mina are glad to take his offers. 

The _dates_ went well, more than well actually. Mina will never forget it because that night was the night where they kissed for the first time as Yoongi _accidentally_ confessed to her. She was flustered but it made her realized. She realized that all the efforts she did for Yoongi was not simply because he is her close friends, but because she had fallen for him too. To be frank, Mina actually had no ideas that Yoongi has a feeling for her all this time, ever since they were in high school. The more she thinks about it, it just gave her a butterfly in her stomach, causing her to blushed madly and Yoongi always found it endearing to him. After a few years of chasing, Yoongi finally managed to date the woman he always had a crush on which He never even expect it though. He just thought it’s just a puppy love and a simple high school crush where he will eventually end up forgetting her once he entered college or something. But now, the world proved to him wrong, telling him that they are actually destined for each other.

Yoongi and Mina finally got married after about two years of dating. In a span those of two years, Yoongi quit from the chef position at the restaurant he worked at and decides to opened his own. His hard work finally brought good luck when his restaurant, ‘Min Hot Pot’ managed to become one of the famous, must try restaurants in Korea. And now on the present day, the couple currently expecting to welcome their first born into their family.

\--

Mina woke up with a smile. Her hands slowly rubbing her eyes before turning her had a little at her current sleeping husband. A chuckle escaped her mouth to see how peaceful Yoongi was sleeping that he had his mouth a little bit apart.

Mina scooted closer to him, bit by bit. She went to bed a bit earlier than usual last night so she didn’t realized Yoongi had come home yesterday. Just before she could wrap her arms around him, her hands felt made a contact with something unusual. Something that feels wet and sticky?

Mina peeked under her blanket and shrieked to see a large puddle of red liquid gathering on the fabric of their bedsheet. “Blood!?” Mina automatically straighten up to check if it was her bleeding but she doesn’t find herself feeling in pain or something, nor feeling anything dripping in between her legs so she was confident, those doesn't belongs to her.

“Then, whose blood is this?” She mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened when she turned at Yoongi. Slowly, she crawled to him with a shaky hand reaching for his blanket. Mina couldn’t stop praying in her head, hoping what she thinks isn’t true. Once her hand gripped the fabric of the blanket, Mina whipped it to the side, revealing what’s hidden underneath them that about to tell her the source of the mysterious blood.

Once she found out what it is, Mina let out a scream at the top of her lungs with her eyes widened in pure horror.

\--

Shuhua opened the door and was met with her personal trainer, known to be named as Junghyun. "We have to leave to the park now," His tones mingled with firm as he speak. Shuhua weakly nodded since she has no strength to defy him. The company really mean it when they said that they are going to send someone to look after her and it's horrible. Junghyun barely give her a break despite her body have reached her limit but he will only going to push her harder into exercising. 

There is one time where she was forced to do a 3 full sets of rounding the whole park with only 2 minutes water break before she was commanded to continue. It feels like they put her in a whole military courses and the fact that she don't really have enough energy to do all the exercise make it even worse. And those routine will go repeatedly for few days until they finally reached the 3 months period just like what they has agreed.

Once she finished getting change, Junghyun let her out first and allowed her to take the front lead after she is done locking the door. Shuhua dragged her lifeless feet through the hallway. Just before she could reach the elevators, Shuhua felt her head gets spinning and her vision gets blurry out of the blue. Her steps went out of balance that she couldn't keep up with her own weight before she finally dropped to the ground. As she was lying there, her eyes sees nothing but the tip of the shoes belong to her personal trainer. The shoes began to approaches her but Shuhua aren't sure if he was heading to help her or otherwise because before she could confirm it, her sight gets into pure pitch black and went unconscious after that. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the very late update. Yes, I was supposed to update this chapter last week but I was busy with my school that I barely got no time in updating. I'm so sorry bcs the progress for the next chapter is still on-going so I'm not pretty sure if I could update them next week since I also have another fics to be updated. But anyway, thank you so much for reading my work! I highly appreciate it!!
> 
> (The chapter has been revised and edited but still, I'm sorry for my English, they are not my first language anyway)


	5. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhua finally are free from Impiana. Mina is getting suspicious of Yoongi's peculiar behavior. One day, she found him missing from their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : violence

(Song : Min Chae - Another Me)

Shuhua woke up to the sounds of faint beeping next to her. The white ceiling greets her first, followed by the strange white walls she never seen. When she looked down to herself, she was covered in a blanket and wore a hospital uniform. Shuhua checked the back of her hand to see that it was connecting to the IVF machine next to her bed.

Gathering all her remaining strength, she sat up to leaned on the bedframe. Closing her eyes as she winced at the way her head pounding from too much sleep, she tried to recalled the last thing she could remember before she passed out.

She passed out. In front of the elevator of her apartment. In front of her personal trainer, Junghyun. She opened her eyes. Is he the one that sent her here?

The door of the room being swings open and Taehyun appeared behind them along with your mother and they seems to converse over something. Once the found Shuhua sitting straight on the bed, her mother freaked out and ran to her to cup her face, worries spreading all over her face.

“You’re awake? Oh my Gosh! How are you feeling?” Before she could reply, Taehyun interrupted. “I’ll call the doctor!” He offered before he ran out from the room to find a doctor. Shuhua’s mother turned back at her, expecting an answer.

“What actually just happened to me?” She asked, her voice came out hoarse from the wake up. Her mother sighed, shaking her head. “Taehyun found you lying unconsciously at the floor of your house. The doctor said that you’re suffering from malnutrition and dehydration, also that you overworked yourself and lack of rest. What did you do actually? Taehyun told me you going through a diet!”

She then checked on her with frowns. “That really explain how you look like now. You lose a lot of weight. When I first see you, I nearly couldn’t recognize you,” Her mother softly brushed her face and sent her a concern look. “You don’t have to try so hard looking good. You are good enough to me,”

Shuhua nibbled her bottom lips, apologizing to her.

“It’s alright,” She sighed. “You were unconscious for almost a week, it really worried me,” She added and her statements shocked Shuhua that she widened her eyes at her.

“A week?!”

Her mother nodded. “Yeah. Oh, and a young man came by last night to drop you this letter,” She stood up to the cabinet next to her and pulled the drawer to take something out. It’s a brown coloured envelope with blank on the surface. No stamps, no address. Just blank.

“Who sent this?” She took the letter and scanned it thoroughly. “It’s… ah… wait. I remember it. He goes with Jung…”

“Junghyun?” Shuhua guessed, thinking it is most likely to be a letter from Impiana. Plus, Junghyun is one of Impiana employee so it would make a lot of sense. But her mother shook her head instead. “No. It was… oh! I remember. It’s Jungkook,”

Shuhua brows furrowed at the sounds of the unfamiliar name. Jungkook? He never heard of that. She asked if she was sure that was his name and she nodded. “Yes. He’s very good-looking and even introduced himself as the secretary of Impiana? What is that? Is it an insurance company? Is that insurance money?”

Shuhua blinked, looking down at the letter before her lips forced a smile. “Y-Yeah. Sort of,” She lied. Shuhua decided to read the content later tonight and she also going to let her know what Impiana really is because she knew it would only add more worries to her.

\--

Dear Ms Yeh Shuhua,

We are sorry to hear that you were sufferings from malnutrition and dehydration and you are required to stay at the hospital for a few days. Seeing that by these times, we are not allowed to perform any of our procedures on you while the 3 months period are reaching ends in two days. So, we have come to a decision to end the deal earlier than what we promised.

Other than that, we also decide to end the deals since you have successfully achieved your longing dream. Based on the records we received by our informer, you’ve lost about 23kg where you starting from 65kg and ends with 42kg. With that, we send our congratulation on your achievement.

To end the letter, we are here to wish you to get well soon and that we are happy to be able to make another dreams come true. Thank you.

At your service,

Impiana

Shuhua heaved a long, deep sigh as her fingers shakily folded the piece of paper. Unconsciously, she shed a single tear as she couldn’t express at how happy she is at the moment.

The taste of freedom never felt this good to her. She is finally free from this hellish journey. Shuhua silently turned her head towards her mother who fell asleep at the couch when she was in the middle of taking care of her. A smile drew on her lips.

She felt relieve. She really is…

\--

Mina has grown terrified with her husband. It’s getting worst. His behaviour. It’s getting weirder and worst.

Right now, he literally gone missing to only God know where he goes.

She has sent him hundreds of calls and thousands of messages but none of them get any response. It left her anxious, walking back and forth at the living room while trying to figure where he goes.

Everything starts after that day. The day where she woke up a mysterious blood on the bedsheet previously. After confirming that those aren’t belongs to her, she checked them by pulling the blanket that covering both her and Yoongi only to found a horrific sight she never expected.

Yoongi was sleeping while hugging a dead cat that she believes was brutally murdered judging by its broken neck, clearly showed that someone forcefully twisted them. Mina was so shocked that she screamed at the top of her lung, and even her high-pitched scream didn’t make Yoongi budge even an inch.

He only woke up an hour later, shocked to see the dead cat and blood on his body and his trembling wife on the floor, frozen as she doesn’t know what to do with that situation. Mina asked him lot and lot of question but he literally doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t have any memory regarding on what happened to him that night.

But then, Yoongi was normal for a few days although Mina was a bit hesitant being around him after the incident. It went fine for a few days that even Mina has start getting comfortable when once again, similar things happened.

Mina woke up to Yoongi sleeping while holding a piece of broken flower pots with the remaining of the ceramics splattered around the room along with soil dirt and leaves. It turned out that Yoongi destroyed their garden yard, plucking and breaking the flower pots as if someone just throw a tantrum there. Mina literally got headache from those that it eventually leads to a fight between her and Yoongi.

“Can you tell me exactly what is happening?” She asked once he woke up from the sleep, having the same, blank and shock reaction like the first time when he found out that he slept with the dead cat.

“I don’t know!” He answered. “I can’t remember, I swear!”

“How can’t you remember?” Mina groaned before she paused for a second. “Did you drink again?” Yoongi whipped his head around to faced her with frown on his face. “Fuck, no! I didn’t!”

“Then, how? How can you not remember!?” She yelled impatiently at him. “I told you that I don’t know, oh my God! Mina, can you please give me a break?! I am confused too! I don’t know how I ended up in this situation!” He shouted back at her which it caused her to feel a bit taken aback as Yoongi never shout at her, even if he’s mad, he won’t shout. But that was probably because he was too pressured with her questions that he himself don't even know the answers.

Yoongi growled, his fingers ruffling into his hair at those weird mess while Mina fell back on the couch, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'Why did all these things could happened? Is someone trying to ruin their marriage? Is someone purposely trying to get in between them?'

\--

Mina ran towards the door to welcome the person behind the door after she heard someone ran the doorbell moments ago. Twisting the knob, she swings the door open to meet with her parents standing in front of her. She started to sobs as she quickly hugged her mother and cried on her shoulders.

“Calm down, darling. Sit and tell me everything you know,” Mrs Kim said as she dragged her inside, followed by her husband. Mina let them sit down first before she joined to sit next to her mother. Then she began to open up about everything.

From the first day of these peculiar incidents until the part where they had quite a big argument recently that happened from yesterday morning. “This morning, I woke up to an empty bed and Yoongi is not here. Last night is the last moment when we see each other after he told me he need to check on the restaurant but he never returns. I called and texted him but I got no answer. I was worried,” She explained.

“I wonder if he’s mad at me because of the fights,” Mrs Kim sighed, looking at Mina’s father. “This is not something normal, Mina. Have you tried to brings him to see doctor or something?” He asked and Mina shook her head.

“No. Yoongi acts just fine for a few days after that, that’s why I thought that he was fine and he just happened to be drunk that night,”

“Mina, there’s no way he is fine. He brutally murdered a cat! He gets drunk before too but I believe he never done things like that, isn’t it?” Mr Kim then added. “He could have murder you!” Mina’s hiccups, not believing that those just came out from his dad’s mouth. Her parents could see how hurt she looks when he said that.

“Honey,” Mrs Kim warned her husband. “Am I wrong? He sleeps with a broken piece from a freaking flower pot! He could hurt her! She was pregnant too,” Mr Kim replied back. Mina automatically placed her hand on her tummy that haven’t grow yet. He then took a deep breathe.

“Letting you leaving here with him worried me, Mina. How about you come and live with us for a while until Yoongi get himself together again?” He suggested but Mina shook her head, refusing to the offers.

“Leaving him alone while he’s in that condition? No! We don’t even know where he is at the moment. I can’t leave him just like that,” She argued, brows furrowing as she disliked the idea of neglecting her husband just when he probably need her the most.

“But, Mina-“

Mr Kim’s words was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Mina quickly fished them out to check on the caller and once she confirmed that it was a call from her husband, she quickly answers it.

“Yoongi? Yoongi, where are you!?” Those are the first things that came out from her mouth. Tears starts to blurred her vision as she also starts to sobs. “Please come home. I- “

“Yoongi? Ah? This guy? You’re his wife, right?” Mina blinked because instead of Yoongi, she heard someone else voice. “Who is this? Where is my husband?” She asked suspiciously and it caused both her parents to revert their attention back at her.

“He’s here at Han River’s park but…”

\--

“Min Yoongi!”

Mina’s sudden scream shocked everyone at the scene that caused everyone to turned around. Mina ran towards the crowds gathering near the river as she pushed everyone that get in her way just to see her husband. She gasped at the sight she just witnessed.

Yoongi was lying unconsciously on the ground, his whole body are wet that it creates a small puddle near him. Mina rushed to him, dropping to her knees as she quickly pulled him to her lap, crying his name several time.

“You’re Mrs Kim Mina?” One of the guys there asked. Mina nodded and saw that he was holding Yoongi’s phone in his hand so she asked what happened. The guy sighed, scratching the back of his head, looking hesitant.

“W-Well. I’m not sure but I think he tried to commit suicide,”

“What?!” She shrieked. The guy nodded. “Yeah. He literally jumped into the river before but fortunately, one of these guys are quick to save him. They have performed CPR on him and it went well. I also have called the ambulance too so you don’t have to worry much. He’s going to be okay,” He explained, making Mina to bow her head at him, thanking him multiple times.

She continued to weep while having Yoongi’s head on her lap, murmuring apologies that she even starts to blame herself for everything just happened.

\--

The sounds of keyboard typing and some staffs speaking and answering calls echoes throughout the air. A man with slicked back hair who looks neat with his black suits and dress shoes, walked into the busy office-like room, greeted by some of the staffs there which he gladly returns the smiles back. He then headed towards one of the rooms located a bit farther than the office spaces. He stopped in front of a wooden door that have a signboard hanging on them that says ‘President’ on it.

Knocking them twice, Jungkook open the door open expecting to see someone sitting at the desk but he only met with an empty desk. Walking up to them, he took out a document he brought along and placed it carefully on the desk. On the files was written a large, bold fonts that written a words ‘REPORTS’ followed by Shuhua’s name under them together with her dream request.

Jungkook looked up at office, smirking a little.

Jeon Jungkook has worked under Impiana as the President’s secretary – also known as the Anonymous among the clients - for almost 4 years. Along him was his younger sister who is known to be the ‘Companion’. Her job is to assisted the clients with guides to make their dream come true. Previously, she has managed to assist Shuhua and it succeed like always. Jungkook did take part on the procedure which he had to become her personal trainer where he also disguised himself under the name ‘Junghyun’.

Impiana.Inc was supposed to be a secret organization and that not everyone could easily find them. Thus, they had to launch every of their modus operandi under in secret too, which they owned a secret premise behind a café who act as the façade of Impiana.Inc. Although Impiana is a legal business, they still had to move in silence and work in hidden because some of the things they did can be considered as crimes and illegal. That’s why, it would be better if they keep themselves hidden under the shadows of the public eyes.

Jungkook huffed, turning his heels around to make an exit but just then, his steps met a halt when someone opened the door and stood at the face of the door. Jungkook wears a gentle smile as he bowed at the person.

“Welcome back, President.”

\--

Mina stirred from her sleep from the numb feeling she felt all over her arms as she accidentally fell asleep when she was keeping her eyes on Yoongi.

She looked around to check on Yoongi but she found an empty bed instead. Gasping, Mina jumped off from her chair to look around the ward. Her panic action caused other eyes from the room turned to her when she began to call for her husband.

“Miss,” Mina who just about to make a call turned around to found an old woman who also seems to be one of the patient there. Mina quickly bowed to her.

“This young man that was sleeping here. I see him walking out from the room but I don’t know where he headed to. I believe he still wandering around the hospital,” She informed. Hearing that, Mina thanked her repeatedly and bowed to her as a sign of gratitude. She then quickly stormed out from the room to begin her search for Yoongi.

Mina ran around the hospital like a mad woman, calling her husband name several times but failed to find him. She looked for almost everywhere. The toilet, the waiting room, the garden. He is not there.

Mina decided to went back to the ward and found a doctor with a nurse was looking around and gasped once they saw her. “Mrs Kim!” The doctor took a long stride towards her.

“D-Doctor! What happened? Where is my husband? Did you see him?” She threw question after question to them, making him to told her to calm down.

“Mr Min is fine. Actually, we have something to tell you about him…”

\--

“The results shown that your brain secretes excessive amount of dopamine and serotonin which explains the reason why you began to act something out of your control. These could happened if you consumed too much antidepressants pills. Mr Min, did you take them before?”

The psychiatrist explanation keep playing in his head like a tape. Yoongi’s pale lips quivering in anxious as sweats running down his temple. His hands can’t stop shaking ever since he came out from the doctor room.

‘So all this time, I really put Mina and our baby in danger? I am the danger itself?’ He thoughts. His hands went down to look at both his shivering hands. ‘This hand could kill the people I loves?’

Yoongi choked on his tears as he began to quietly weep there. Not caring the way people are looking at him crying there, he just couldn't help but feels the guilty washing all over him. He could kill Mina. He could be the one that murder their unborn child. He need to get away from both of them for a while..

“Yoongi!” Yoongi’s head lifted up when he heard the familiar voice calling for him and the next thing he knew, Mina already jumped towards him and had her arms circling around his nape.

“Why are you wandering around when you are not fully recovered!? You’re making me worried!” She scolded but still hugging him tightly, refused to let him go. Yoongi shut his eyes as he inhaled the smell of his beloved wife, the one he missed the most although it’s not like they are leaving each other.

Not yet.

Yoongi gently break the hug to look at her. “Mina, I just met the psychiatrist…” He said. Mina nodded. “I know! The doctor told me that they saw you here. Why did you come here? You should’ve just rest in bed!”

Yoongi shook his head. “I… I’m not sick. At least, not physically,” His words had her to frowned in confusion. She about to ask him with what he means when he continued.

“I’ll get transferred into a psychiatric hospital,” Mina’s smiles fades almost immediately while Yoongi seems calm — though he felt nervous and scared at the same time.

“W-why would you? You are healthy! You are not sick! You just need to get rest, isn’t it? Tell me that you are lying, Yoongi!” Mina shook his arms as if she was trying to wake him up but he just shook his head.

“No. No, Mina. I can’t stay with you in this condition. I’ll hurt you. I can be harmful to both you and our child. I made this decision because for the sake of you both,” His wife began to break down over there, her hands clutching into the fabric of his hospital clothes as she keep begging Yoongi to say that it was a lie and that he shouldn't leave both of them. It's a painful sight for him as well but Yoongi knew this was the best thing he could do. 

“I’m sorry, Mina…” Yoongi sobbed. “It’s my fault. I’m so sorry,”

\--

Mina couldn’t go to sleep without crying everynight that it starts to concern both of her parents. She barely have proper meals no matter how many times they tried to persuade her. She just won’t listen.

Meanwhile Yoongi has stayed at Yonsei Psychiatric Hospital for a week already. He doesn’t do much but to obeyed the medical staffs there that some of them doubt if he really suffers from insanity like what the people told them. While Yoongi chose to cooperate as he learned that if he showed a positive behaviour, the sooner he will get release from there which is the only thing he wants from the first day he came.

That morning, Yoongi and the other patients are told to help clean the hospital yard. He as usual would do his job silently without complaining. As he sweep the dried leaves away, he spotted a woman standing a few feet away from him and it somehow looks like she was observing something although he aren’t sure about it.

“Min Yoongi,” He flinched and turned around to meet with one of the medical staff that are assigned to managed the patients. She smiled warmly at him.

“You got a visitor,” She informed, earning blinks from Yoongi.

\--

Yoongi and Soyeon just stayed silence in the empty room. His brows literally furrowed together as he never seen this woman before that he wonders why she need to see him.

Soyeon suddenly flashed a smile before she pulled out a file and placed it on the table in between them. “Min Yoongi, right?” She began. Yoongi nodded slowly, still aren’t sure about her presence at the moment.

“You registered into Impiana three months ago, remember? I am Soyeon, the Companion of the company,” She explained. It clicked him which had him nodded, finally noticing the voice are the same voice that once called him on the phone before.

“So, I’m here just to informed that your wish has successfully came true. Congratulations,” Yoongi start to frowned.

“What?”

Soyeon chuckled. “You sent us your wish to help you to stop with your alcoholic behavior within three months. In order to make it happen, Impiana sent you a package of pills for you to consume,” She recalled everything from the beginning and Yoongi nodded to acknowledge it.

“They are SNRIs, an antidepressant that boost your serotonin in your brain. It seems like in between three months, you took more than one pills a day few times, resulting you to produce more serotonin and dopamine which cause you to act abnormally,” Yoongi’s mouth went dry as soon as he heard every words spilled from her mouth.

“Because of that, you are diagnosed to suffers from mental illness that forcing you to live at a psychiatric hospital. That’s mean, you will get zero source of alcohol around here,” The male’s face began to reddened in anger while Soyeon added.

“Not to mention, you also didn’t touch any of them for the past three months which we assumed that the plan actually works on you,” Soyeon smiled, making him to slam his fist on the table while he furiously glare at her.

“How did you know it works? I’m not completely insane! I can get out from here probably a month from today so you can’t guarantee that I won’t touch any of those once I get out from here,” his lips drew a mocking smile but Soyeon somehow looks calm. She then giggled causing his smile to dropped almost immediately.

“Min Yoongi,” Soyeon simply brushed her hair behind her shoulders before she looked up at him. “You should’ve know that you can’t trust everyone here,” Yoongi’s eyes widened.

“W-What are you talking about, huh?”

Soyeon leaned towards him, her lips kicking up into a wicked smile. “To make sure that your requested wish long lasting, we decided to make you stay here, maybe forever?" The male felt like he was struck by something while Soyeon continued.

"Like what you just told me, we can’t guarantee that you are not going to redevelop your drinking habit again, that’s why confining you here is the best solution,” She said.

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi start to get pissed but he also couldn't help but feel the chills running down his back that resulting him to shivers in fear although he tried not to show it in front of the Companion. “You’re speaking nonsense, woman! I’ll get out from here, isn’t it? Answer me!” He keep repeating the question but Soyeon remains silent as she sat there smiling like a doll which it angered the male.

“Stop smiling and answer me, bitch! I need to get out of here! I have wife waiting for me to come home! My first child! I want to see my first child!” Yoongi growled as he flipped the table and furiously kicked the chair he used to sit on before. He screamed, as he keep saying that he will be out of there and chanting Mina’s name repeatedly while Soyeon still didn’t budge from her spot.

“Fuck you and your company! You ruined me and my family!” He roared at the Companion. Seeing that Soyeon still act calm pissed him off that he began to walk up to her, ready for an attack. He wished nothing but to wipe that shit eating grin of her face. 

“Mr Min!” Some nurses barging into the room after they heard the loud noises coming from the room and when they found that Yoongi is trying to attack his visitor, they quickly rushed to him and hold him back.

“Let me go! Let me go, fuck! I’ll kill you! I’m gonna kill you!” Curses keep spilling out of his mouth while he stared at Soyeon. The staffs are struggling to put him down as he also squirming to break free from their strong hold.

Yoongi felt a sting pricks into his skins that made him to look down and found that one of the nurses injected tranquilizer into him. He suddenly loses his strength on his feet that he fell on his knees other than his vision also gets blurry. He glanced at Soyeon one last time and he swears, he could see her smirking as if she was mocking at his pathetic state before he went completely blacked out.

\--

A black Honda was seen parked in front of the hospital lobby and Soyeon made her way towards them. She opened the door and let herself into the passenger seats.

The car began to drive away as soon as she entered the car. Soyeon took out the previous files before slightly glancing at the backseat where there is someone sitting there quietly.

“I’ve talked to one of the medical staff to keep their eyes on Min Yoongi so every action of his will get reported to us. Other than that, I think that Min Yoongi’s procedure are complete,” Soyeon explained. There is no answer from the person at the back as the companion continued.

“The report for him will be send on your table on tomorrow morning,” She said. Soyeon closed the file and handed it to the person which the mysterious person then took them from her. Soyeon went back to another file she has brought along, which the file that compiling every profile and data of the company’s client. She flipped the hardcover open, revealing a printed form paper with a picture of a bob cut hair woman attached at the corner of the file. 

“The next client will be Song Yuqi,”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello, hello! It's me here. I've finally got to update this after a very loooong time. I went for a hiatus since i was busy with my studies but now I've finally finished my diploma and I have no future plans yet so I guess I will continue writing and finishing Impiana until I got offers to continue studies or something. Also, I apologize if for future late update since I also have to write for another stories too ^^ but dont worry i'll try to write and finish Impiana as soon as possible. Thank you for those who reads and votes my story too!!


	6. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi has been dating with his boyfriend, Namjoon for almost 3 years already. One day, she decided to brought Namjoon along for a family dinner and that was the first time he met with Yuqi's older sister, Yona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : cheating   
> (Song rec : TWICE - Cry For Me)

The door of the empty apartment suddenly got unlocked and someone walking into the house. "I'm home," The voice announced. Yuqi took off her shoes and put it on the shoe rack placed near the door.

"Seems like he's not here yet," She grumbled alone. In her hand, there was a big black aluminium box and she put them on the coffee table at the living room. It was the makeup box she always brought along whenever she got an appointment with her clients. The box are complete from everything she need for her makeup job.

Yuqi has been a makeup artist ever since she finished her high school. She never get the chance to continue for college as her family financial went down after her father passed away who acts as her family's breadwinner. Not only that, they also had to prioritize her older sister, Yona who is furthering her studies abroad at that time so like it or not, she had to listen to her mother and buried her dream to get into a modelling academy she always dreamed about.

Unlike Yona, Yuqi aren't very good in academies. She can do a little bit of art but it's not very impressive either. Makeup and styling is the only things left she could think of, that's why she chose to be a freelance makeup artists instead. The payment aren't that much but at least she got to do something that she enjoy and for her, that's the only thing matters to her.

\--

After shower, she went to the mirror to do her usual skincare routine. Yuqi ran her fingers along her short, curly hair while checking on her face. A loud sigh emits from her mouth before her finger slightly grazed on her skin.

"There he goes. Another one," She grumbled after she found another pimple grow on her on her left cheek. Her face can grew pimples very easily that Yuqi had to admit that it really stressing her out. Because of that issue, the texture of her skins gone rough and there is dark spots and acne scars visible everywhere. Those flaws is one of the reason on why her insecurities occurs.

As she continue looking for another pimple, she heard the main door creaking open and someone close them. It made her to straighten her back and quickly stormed out from the bedroom.

"You're home!" A wide smile appeared on her lips once she got the sight of her beloved boyfriend. Namjoon smiled at her before spreading his arms which Yuqi immediately got the signal and went straight into his embrace.

She love his hug so much. Namjoon big figure always made her feels small whenever she hugged him and that's what make it even more comfy to her.

Kim Namjoon has been her boyfriend for 3 years now. He worked as the lecturer in one of the SKY University in Korea. Both of them met at one of the wedding events where Yuqi's clients happened to be the bride and Namjoon is one of the groom's close friend. The bride then invited Yuqi to join the ceremony which she ended up sitting at the same table as Namjoon.

It happened that both of them get interested among each other that leading them to exchange numbers, asking each other out for lunch and dinner before they finally date each other.

\--

Yuqi watched as her boyfriend digging deliciously at the food she made specially for his dinner. It's not even a fancy dinner — she just prepared kimchi stew with egg rolls on the side — yet Namjoon devoured them as if he have been starving for days.

"Is it that good?" She giggled, enjoying the way he slurped the soup, not letting any single drop left from the bowl. Namjoon heaved a deep sigh as he put down the bowl.

"It's so good! Your cook never disappoint me as always," Yuqi couldn't stop herself from grinning at his compliments. You knew Namjoon isn't the type to complain when it comes to cooking because kitchen stuff is not his things so he appreciated everything Yuqi made for him. He might be perfect in everything but two — cooking and driving.

Namjoon asking for another bowl of rice but then, Yuqi's phone rang which stopping her from doing so. Namjoon immediately told her to pick it up and that he will do it himself. Yuqi quickly ran to the coffee table in front of the television where she put her phone to answer the call.

"Hello? Oh, mom. You called?"

Namjoon's gaze move from his meal to his girlfriend who is currently standing in the middle of the apartment while talking to her mom.

"I can't do that. I have appointment on that day. I can't cancel it last min—" Her words got cut off and she went silent for a few minutes as she continue to listen to her mom's speaking. Her face clearly shown that she dislike with whatever her mom is telling her that Namjoon has gotten use to it since she always had that expression whenever she went on the phone with her mom.

"Fine. I'll do that. I'll cancel it," Yuqi's voice sounds dull than before. She nodded a few times before she finally hung up. Namjoon went back to finish his meal when Yuqi walk back to the dining table with pout on her lips.

"What's wrong? What did your mom said this time?" Yuqi pursed her lips before she heaved a loud sigh.

"Remember that Yona went to Taiwan for a business trip for almost a month? She came back so my mom is planning to throw a whole dinner party and that she's going to invite my other relatives too,"

"So, you have to go?" Yuqi nodded, still looking devastated. "I can't actually because a client of mine made an appointment but she insisted and forcing me to cancel them. She keep scolding me and accusing that I made an excuse to avoid seeing Yona," Yuqi groaned. Not because she was annoyed for the accusations but her mom was absolutely right. "How did she know I don't want to see her!?"

Namjoon laughed. "You really hate your own sister, huh?" Yuqi rolled her eyes. "Hate is a strong word but I could say that she's not my favourite person,"

Yuqi and Yona are way different in many things. Unlike Yuqi, Yona is capable in everything. She's smart, beautiful and she had a stable career where she own a whole clothing line that are quite well-known in Seoul. Yona is a complete opposite to her, that's why their mother, Mrs Song dotted on Yona more compared to Yuqi.

"However, I don't care about her!" Yuqi spoke. She looked up at her boyfriend and flashed a sincere smile which Namjoon gladly smiling back. "She might have everything I don't but at least I have you as my boyfriend, right?"

Namjoon chuckled, feeling a bit flustered at her words before he nodded. "Of course. There is only one Kim Namjoon in this world and you are lucky to have me!" He exclaimed, inviting a giggle from Yuqi.

For her, Namjoon is everything she needs. She might appeared to be full of flaws but Namjoon are willing to accept her no matter. He always told Yuqi that he doesn't care about her not receiving higher education or that she is a bit less pretty than anyone else. All he need is her sincere feelings towards him and that's the only things that matters to him.

\--

Yuqi drove all the way from Seoul to Changwon since that morning. It was tiring but at least Namjoon was there to keep her company. At first, she didn't plan to bring him along until he himself offered to go with her. He said that it would be boring to stay at home by himself so he volunteered to join.

"I never met your mom too so I think this is a good chance for me," He added which Yuqi finally just agreed. Deep inside, she also glad that Namjoon would want to join. Imagining the face of everyone when she about to brag everything about Namjoon to them.

Both of them arrived around at 3 in the evening. Yuqi instructed her boyfriend to help unloaded some stuffs from the car while she go inside to greet her family. Namjoon obediently listened to you as he rushed to the back.

Yuqi walked in through the gate and met with a Shiba Inu running around the yard. "Hachi!" She happily called for the dog that it came running to meet her. Yuqi almost drop down on her butt when Hachi excitedly jumped on her.

"Yuqi? Is that you?" Yuqi's attention quickly averted from Hachi to the voice belongs to her mother that just came out from the house. "Yeah! It's me! I'm home!" She announced.

"Stop playing with the dog and come inside quick! We are running out of hands to make the dinner," Mrs Song said, making Yuqi to pouted. She have been there for less than 5 minutes and she already got her first nag. However, she didn't protest, yet get up to make her way into the house.

"Oh? Mrs Song?" Yuqi's steps halted to look around and finally remembered that you almost left Namjoon behind. "Who..." Her mother looks genuinely confused with his presence that Yuqi quickly interrupted and start to introduce him.

"It's my boyfriend, Kim Namjoon. He came to join the dinner," Namjoon dropped the box he was holding before to bow at Yuqi's mother.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Song!" He smiled. Yuqi wasn't sure if her mother would be mad since he appeared without telling her but judging from the expression she wears, she looks more amazed that angry.

"Hello, Namjoon! You're one good-looking man," Yuqi felt relieve to hear her mother complimenting him with a big smile on her face. Namjoon shyly nodded, thanking her afterwards.

"What are you waiting for? Come inside," She invited. Namjoon once again nodded, giving Yuqi a slight glance. She smiled, trying to tell him that it seems like her mother was already interested in him which could be a good sign for him.

\--

Yuqi was glad that everyone in the family adores Namjoon so much. Your aunties literally swarmed around him like bees found their honey, most of them complimenting at how handsome he is and get amazed to know that he is a successful man too.

"Where did you know him?" Mrs Song suddenly approached her daughter who just about to wash the lettuce at the sink. Yuqi turned to her.

"Who? Oh Namjoon? Well, I met him at one of my client's wedding," She simply replied meanwhile her hands skilfully draining the washed lettuce before putting them into an empty basin next to her. Mrs Song was seen twisting her lips, looking a bit disbelief with her answer.

"What? You don't believe me?" Yuqi frowned that made her mother to sighed. "A bit but whatever. Call your sister. The food are almost ready,"

"Hah, right. She locked herself in her room for the whole day while you working your asses off making food for her? Are you serious, mom? Ask for her help, " Yuqi's complain only make her to receive a harsh smack on her back, causing her to whined in pain.

"Your sister is the family breadwinner ever since your father passed away, of course she deserve the VVIP like treatment! So can you please just go and do what I ask you to do? Stop complaining! " Mrs Song scolded that made her youngest daughter to pouted. She eventually obeyed to her as she stomped her feet towards the stairs to call for her sister.

Yuqi banged the door out of annoyance, yelling her name. "Yona! Come out. The dinner almost ready," She announced. Seeing no response, Yuqi banged the door and yelled her name over and over again until the door got swung open to reveal her sister appeared with annoyed face.

"I heard you! I'm not deaf!"

Judging from the messy hair and the way she yawned, Yuqi could tell that she just woke up from a good nap, making her to scoffed. "Come down. The dinner is ready, " She said, her tone lingered with annoyance seeing the way Yona literally give no fuck about whatever is happening downstairs.

"You don't have to tell me what to do," Yona glared at her as Yuqi just rolled her eyes in response. "Not me! It's mom that told me to told you to come down,"

Yuqi couldn't believe at how they are probably the most problematic sisters that ever exist. Both her and Yona will never get along, no matter how, they will never be good to each other. Yuqi herself aren't sure why she despise her sister so much.

It's probably because she was envious over Yona special treatment since she was better in literally everything. But sometimes it's not even her fault that Yona also born to be rude. Maybe that's why...

"What are you looking at? Get out! I'll come down, gosh!" Yuqi lips formed a pout dislike the way she rudely shooed her away. Yuqi however leave as she also aren't in the mood to start a pointless argument.

\--

Yuqi placed the last dishes on the table before she took a place next to her boyfriend. She smiled. "For your information, I made this stew," She whispered proudly, earning a wide eyes from Namjoon.

"You do?" Yuqi grinned and nodded whixh Namjoon happily patted her head and complimented her, knowing that Yuqi love it whenever he praised her. Mrs Song later appeared, rolling her eyes when she saw her daughter playing around with her boyfriend.

"Haven't you call for Yona? Where is she? " She interrupted the couple. "I did! She probably dressing up or something, " Yuqi replied with uninterested tone. Just as soon as she finished her words, her older sister was seen walking down the stairs, dressing in her probably best dress and makeup.

Yuqi silently snickered. All those dressing up for a dinner at home?

"There you are!" Mrs Song are quick to approach her. It would be a lie for Yuqi if it didn't hurt by her mother sudden changes as soon as she saw Yona. She put a big smile as she welcoming her favorite daughter meanwhile she don't even bother to ask if she doing well when Yuqi arrived the house before.

Yona's eyes glued on the unfamiliar man sitting next to Yuqi that she turned to her mother, as if she was asking about his presence. "Ah, it's Kim Namjoon. He came from Seoul to join us,"

"It's my boyfriend!" Yuqi added, knew that her mother purposely left out the very important facts into her explanation just now. "Oh," Yona respond, staring at Namjoon meanwhile he politely bowed at her out of respect.

"Let's take a seat. Dinner is getting cold, " Mrs Song about to pull a chair for Yona but instead, she chose to take another empty seat, which happened to be the left side of Namjoon, making him to sit in between the sisters. Namjoon smiled at her but Yuqi felt a bit uncomfortable with it that she quickly wrapped her arms around his as if she was trying to tell her that this man belongs to her.

The dinner starts off pretty well. Your other aunties of course being loud as hell with their laughs over their own jokes or talking shit about someone they knew. Howecer, Yuqi doesn't seems to care nor interested with the topic that she just sat there and eat her food quietly which her behaviour caused one of them to make her as their next target.

"Yuqi! Why are you so quiet? Tell us how did you meet your boyfriend?" They teased. Her chews slowed down that she turned her head towards Namjoon who looks shocked as well.

"We... uh... we met at one of my client wedding," She begins. "Nothing too dramatic. We just exchange numbers and got interested into each other. Now we are dating," Yuqi tried to simplify it as simple as she can, hoping that they could change the topic.

"Awh! Come on. Tell us more about him. He's a professor? Where did he come from? Hm?" Yuqi sighed, dropping the spoon down, the loud sound of the metal clacking shocking everyone at the table.

"Ask him yourself. I'm eating right now!" She spat. She swears, she's not in the mood. Not when she could feel her sister literally eyeing her boyfriend every minutes that Yuqi hopes this dinner could end anytime soon so she can go home as soon as possible. Her auntie huffed at her passive aggressiveness, rolling her eyes at her.

"You are so grumpy for no reason. I know it, Namjoon is too good to be with a person like you,"

She shot a look at Namjoon and Yona instead, her lips suddenly stretched into a smile. "Namjoon and Yona looks way much better!" Her words made Yuqi froze at her seat.

"Right, right! They have so much things in common. Both are good looking, smart, successful. What a perfect couple you both could be," The others agreeing causing Yuqi to scoffed. Did they forgot about her existence right there?!

Yona shyly laughed out of blue before she bravely wrapped her arms around Namjoon biceps, surprising the young lad at her bold action. "Do we really look like a couple?"

Her other aunties squealed and saying how cute they would look meanwhile Mrs Song forced a smile as she just sat silently at her place.

Yuqi on the other hand was fuming as hell, she not even tried to force a smile. Her eyes glaring at the way her sister hugging his arms pretending like she didn't exist right there!

She stood up so suddenly, making everyone to stop laughing and turned their attention at her. Yuqi shot a glare them one by one before she decides to just leave the table quietly, bringing her half-finished dishes along, making her way to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with that young woman? She's clearly had an issue," One of her auntie snorted, watching as Yuqi disappeared behind the wall.

\--

Yuqi never speak a word when they were on their way back to Seoul. Namjoon bite his bottom lips, sometimes glancing at her who still focusing on the road with a very intense stares.

"I'm sorry," Namjoon finally decided to apologize. Yuqi didn't answer right away that it only made him to worried that he really hurt her. He was surprised as well when Yona suddenly hug his arms. He tried not to be rude by pushing her off of him when she did but he definitely made a wrong choice after watching Yuqi's reaction after that.

Before Namjoon could continue, Yuqi interrupted. "I'm not mad at you," She said. "I know she purposely did that just to make me mad and she never missed," Yuqi let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry if my reaction concerns you because it was not my intention to make you worried. I just found it uncomfortable because you know, Yona is good in everything. No matter how hard I tried to compete with her, she will always win.." She then turned to look at him, her eyes staring lovingly into his which had him smiling.

"You are my precious possession. If I lose you, I will lose myself as well..." Namjoon reached her hand to grasp it tightly before he brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I'm not leaving you. You are one of the most precious person in my life too," Yuqi couldn't help but chuckle, inviting a smile on his face to see the happy look of hers, the only thing that will always put him in ease no matter what.

\--

Two weeks later, Yuqi received a surprise phone call from Shuhua. To think again, they haven't contact for a while and the reunion dinner is the last time they saw each other so Yuqi really got startled when she saw her name appeared on her phone screen.

"Hey, it's been a month since you talk to me," Yuqi teased, earning a chuckle from the other side. "That's why I'm planning to see you. Are you okay making some times with me?"

Yuqi gasped at the unusual invitation that she wasted no time but agreed right away. Once they are done planning for the place to meet up, Yuqi was quick to hung up and went to change her clothes for the meeting.

That's when Namjoon walked in to her applying some lip tint, causing the male to furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're going out?"

Yuqi nodded, her eyes still glued to the mirror while her fingers tucking the strands of her hair to the back of her ears. "I'm meeting Shuhua and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Hopefully I'll be home before night," She said. When she turned to look at her boyfriend, she was met with an exhausting looking Namjoon that made her to approached him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't spend the evening with you. I'll make your favourite dinner tonight. Do you have anything in mind?" Namjoon drew a tiny smile that his dimple can be seen on each of his cheeks.

"Cream pasta?" He requested and Yuqi nodded her head. "Cream pasta it is," Namjoon watched as she grabbed her bag and began to leave the house, waving him goodbye in the process before she stormed out from their shared apartment.

\--

"Shuhua?" Yuqi's jaws dropped to the floor, eyes wide. Shuhua casually took a seat in front of her, smiling like nothing happened but Yuqi knew, she need explanation about her new look.

"Sis, stop acting like you didn't look different and tell me, what did you do for you to lose this much weight!? You changed a lot from when we met few months ago!" Shuhua put on her bitter smile.

"Well, I..." She stops midway but continue afterwards. "I joined Impiana," Yuqi couldn't believe her ears.

"They worked? They did make your dreams come true!?" She asked with her eyes scanning her other friend up and down in disbelief. She remembered that before, Yuqi doesn't trust with such company because the objective itself sounds a little bit absurd! What if someone had a weird dream or a dream that they wishing upon someone death or something. Are they still going to make it happened?

"Yes. Apparently, it does work..." Shuhua sighed. "But, there is a price. It doesn't involve money only but you will lose something in the process," Yuqi doesn't seems to catch it so she just sat there and blinked her eyes.

"What's wrong? But aren't it's a great thing that you get what you want?" Shuhua shook her head.

"Impiana is a bunch of psychopaths," She grumbled through her gritted teeth. "Their objective is to get what you want, no matter what. Even if it means they have to threaten you, they will as long as you get your dream," Shuhua added. Yuqi was stunned, letting out a huff.

"That was... crazy," She commented although she doesn't really get what her friends trying to say while Shuhua just nodded as she sipped on her juice. Yuqi and Shuhua went on for another hours, just chatting and sharing what they have been on their life after the reunion but there's nothing much changing except for Shuhua's appearance of course.

"Woah, your sister such a bitch. I would've smack her right in front of everyone if she did that to my boyfriend," Shuhua grunted in annoyance. She knew it so well how Yuqi's family works that sometimes she can't help but feel bad towards her. But she also knew that Yuqi also has used living through it.

She couldn't forget that time when Yuqi said that she won't continue her studies anywhere since her mom chose to invest more on her sister who also about to take off to continue her studies overseas. Shuhua remembers getting so shocked when she got to know that Yuqi rejected the offer to join a modelling academy because of that. She also remembered getting so angry because she knew how much Yuqi want to join the academy as she talked about it almost everyday back when they still in high school.

But now, Yuqi said she has moved on from that and that now she still doing what she enjoys – by being a freelance makeup artist.

"Well, I can do that if I want to but I wouldn't want to embarrass Namjoon. I trust him too," Yuqi grinned. Shuhua rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "You're totally whipped for him!" Yuqi embarrassingly giggled, blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Of course. I mean, look at me. I'm not like you. I'm very average looking and literally not as smart and successful as Yona yet he still wants to love me and I'm very grateful for that," Shuhua's smile never left her lips, enjoying the way her eyes spark with her love and admire as Yuqi continued to talk about her boyfriend.

\--

Yuqi ran her fingers over the pile of cans arranged neatly in front of her eyes. "Cream, cream, cream," She chanted, eyes running back and forth through the cans before she finally spotted the one, she needed. She quickly grabbed it, and there's also a hand taking another one right next to her that Yuqi turned her head around to look at the person.

She let out a gasp. "Mina!"

Mina seems surprised as well that she slightly bowed at her. "Hello. Yuqi, right? We met at the reunion," Yuqi nodded. "Yes, yes. That's me. You're Yoongi's wife, Mina!" Yuqi then scanned around the area, hoping to see for her husband but she didn't. Mina drew a bitter smile.

"He's not here," She said. Yuqi raised her brows. "He's not?" Yuqi proceed to looked down and found her palm on top of her tummy, as if she was protecting them. "You're pregnant?!" She gasped, judging by the slight bulge under the blouse she's wearing. Mina giggled and nodded proudly.

"Yeah, I am..."

"Congrats!" Yuqi happily said as Mina just continue to chuckle. Yuqi then grunted in annoyance as she was reminded about Yoongi. "You're carrying his child and yet he's not even here to help you? He's such a terrible husband!" Yuqi scoffed meanwhile Mina's face changed into a slight discomfort when she once again mentioned his name. "Don't worry. I'll help you carrying the stuff to your home. Do you want that?"

"Huh? N-No! It's fine. I can do it myself," She panic as she rejected her kind gesture. "Are you sure? That was a lot of stuffs too! You shouldn't be the one to work this hard," Yuqi slightly scolded but Mina didn't take it to heart, instead she appreciates the concern she was giving. Mina chuckled as a response.

"I came with my mom," She stated. Yuqi froze for a while before the realization hits, causing her to laughed awkwardly. "Ah, ah! I see. That's a relief. You should've told me earlier," She couldn't help but getting a bit embarrassed from the way she react before. She should've known that Mina isn't that stupid to do all this stuff alone.

"Oh, who is this?" Just in time, Mina's mother butts in. Yuqi immediately bowed at her. "Hello, ma'am! I'm Song Yuqi, Mina's schoolmate. Actually, I'm Yoongi's classmates back in our school too," Yuqi proudly introduced herself. Mina's mother chuckled at her energetic behavior as she patted her shoulders.

"I see. Nice to see you," She said. Yuqi smiled before she decided to ask about Yoongi next. "Is Yoongi doing well? I hope he did,"

Once the name got mentioned, Yuqi could see their faces changes. She blinked innocently as Mina let out an awkward chuckle. "He is alright," That's all she said. Yuqi however knew something is going on but she decided not to ask since it's none of her business to begin with. After a few more small talk, Yuqi decided to leave since it's getting late and that she knew her boyfriend is waiting at home.

"Hoping that we can talk again later, Mina!" She said. Mina smiled and nodded, replying to he with a short, "Me too,"

\--

Yuqi entered the pins until she heard the device dinged, signalling her that the door has been unlocked. She dragged herself into the house, whimpering at the way her body aches from the long day. "I'm home!" She announced, taking her shoes off. As she looked down, she found that there is another pair of shoes next to hers.

It's a pair of heels.

"Who is... this?" She mumbled, tilting her head to the side. "Is Miyeon coming?" Yuqi proceeds to entered the apartment with the plastic bags in her hand. She tried to call for Namjoon but the living room was empty. Where could he be? She wondered.

She was startled when she heard the sound of something hitting the wall that guided her gaze towards the room. Their shared bedroom. Yuqi gulped. "No way,"

She stepped closer to the door with a pounding heart. She reached for the doorknob but she paused when she heard a voice from the inside. Yuqi froze.

She heard a moan. A woman moaning, along with the sound of men breathing hard. Yuqi knew that voice. That's definitely belongs to Namjoon. She didn't wait anymore that she grabbed the knob and pushed the door open to reveal what happening behind them.

"Oh, shit!"

Yuqi's gasped, the plastic in her bag dropped to the floor that the contents rolling out from the bag. Tears began to blocked her eyes as she was hoping that the sight is deceiving her right now but she also knows it didn't.

She found Namjoon, naked in the same bed with a woman that's not her. What make it worse is that the woman is... her older sister, Yona.

\--

"Yuqi, listen to me!"

Yuqi marched into the kitchen with the groceries she dropped before and began to stocked them into the fridge. Namjoon chased from the back while fixing the robe that hanging loosely on his body. "Yuqi, stop and listen to me!"

Yuqi turned to him with a bitter smile but the obvious pain in her eyes. "I'll start making the cream pasta you want, okay? Do you want it to be spicy or not?" Namjoon snatched her wrist to stop her actions as he get a little bit annoyed when Yuqi tried to pretend like she never see what happened before.

"Look at me right now, Song Yuqi!" He firmly ordered that it made her to immediately stopped, dropping the tomato she was holding before. Namjoon let out a sigh, letting go her wrist that it even weakly dropped to her side. Yuqi lowered her head when the tears she trying her best to hold finally fall.

"Why her?" Her words sound so hard to come out but it was clear to his ears. Namjoon huffed.

"Sorry. I know I was wr-" His speech got interrupted when Yuqi suddenly threw the green onion she grabbed out from the plastic to his face. Her face reddened, her eyes burning with anger while her chest heaving uncontrollably as she tried to breathe properly.

"Stop telling me sorry and tell me, why her?" Yuqi gritted her teeth at him. "Out of other woman, why you have to cheat on me with Yona, my sister that you knew I despise for so long! It's not like I didn't tell you that! But why!? You promised me that you will not get near to her and yet, you did!" She shouted.

"Are you that weak?! Tell me, Kim Namjoon! You lied when you said that you're okay being with me, isn't it? Because at the end, you will find someone as the same level as you! Right!? Right!?"

"Yes!" Namjoon blurted, since he got tired from the arguments. "Yes, you're right. I lied! You and Yona are different in many ways. I met her two days after we came back from your home. She was being kind to me, she's not like what you think. It's you and your negative thoughts towards her that changed your perception towards her because she is nothing like what you described!" Yuqi gawked at him in disbelief, hoping that she heard it wrong.

Namjoon ran his fingers through his hair, groaning. "Then, the next thing I knew, I was drawn to her. I think, I think that Yona was made for me not you," He stammered, his voice laced with guilty as he spoke.

Yuqi couldn't feel her legs that her hand quickly grabbed the edge of the counter to support herself. His words piercing deep int her heart, she could imagine how they are badly bleed right now. When she looks at him again, he had his back on her. Her face crumpled into a pure disappointment, her chest aches like crazy.

At the end of the day, everyone will leave her. No one will stay for a good for nothing like her. Everyone will end up choosing someone as perfect as Yona.

She glanced at the door of their bedroom and there she is, standing with only blanket wrapping around her body. There's a smirk of victory painted on her face but Yuqi couldn't blame her for it either. Because she did win.

While Yuqi will forever being the loser one.

\--

After the incidents, Yuqi decided to leave the apartment herself. There is no point of staying anyway. Her relationship with Namjoon came to an end in the way she never imagined will happened. Sometimes she would blame herself for taking Namjoon with her on the dinner night. With that, Yona and Namjoon probably never knew about each other. But if they really are made for each other, they will end up going into each other way too.

Right now, she stayed at Shuhua's place. She prefer it here since it was located far from her previous home so there is low chances for Yuqi to bump into Namjoon. She wished not to see him again after this after how much pain he has given her before.

Shuhua was fuming as hell when she find out. She even threaten to fight him but Yuqi had to hold her back, saying that it was her decision to end this. "It's useless to fight him. It's a waste of our time so just let them do whatever they want,"

Shuhua grunted in annoyance. She hates it. She hates everyone that hurt her friends. If she could, she are glad to hurt them back even if she end up going into a prison. However, Yuqi surprisingly looks fine even it's only like four days since their breakup. When she first appeared at her door, she was surprised at how messed up she looks but now, Yuqi looks completely fine like it's nothing happened.

Like, they were dating for almost three years already! Shuhua expected Yuqi to weep or something but she didn't.

"Just cry if you want to cry. It's understandable," Shuhua said but instead, she earned a smile from Yuqi. "I'm okay. I've had enough of crying so don't worry," She replied. Shuhua honestly doesn't found it normal since she knew how much Yuqi loves Namjoon but at the same time, she couldn't force her to do something she isn't so she ended just letting Yuqi having her own time trying to adapt with her new life.

\--

Yuqi opened her eyes out of sudden in the middle of the night. She turned her head around to stole a glance at her sleeping friend next to her and she was sure that Shuhua won't get wake up if she move around a bit. Yuqi carefully get off the bed and tiptoeing herself out from the bedroom to head to the living room.

There, she spotted Shuhua's laptop resting at the coffee table placed in front of the television. Yuqi closed the door shut and trying not to produce any sounds that could shock Shuhua up from her sleep.

Yuqi sat herself in from of the computer, logging in and wait. Once she managed to get into the main desktop, Yuqi hovers the cursors around and after a few clicks, she found the history searches from Shuhua's laptop. She made a quick search and added 'Impiana' into the tab.

She finally found the long lists that resulting to her search and one of them is their main website. Yuqi wasted no time but to click on it and wait until they showed the full homepage of the website on the screen.

Impiana, a place where your dreams can come true.

Yuqi chewed on her bottom lips as she was considering if she should do this. She might not show it but Yuqi is a human with feelings. Back then, when she saw the victory smile on Yona's face, she felt nothing but more hatred burning inside her. Just then she realized, she didn't only dislike her sister. She hates her. She hates her so much, she wished that she could just disappeared from the surface of this Earth.

However, Yuqi is not someone who would do that. She wants a revenge of course, but that's by improving herself. Yuqi are going to climb her way up and defeats Yona herself ; but with the help from Impiana Inc.  
\--


	7. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the breakup, Yuqi end up being Shuhua's new housemate. Despite Shuhua warning before, Yuqi still registered her name into Impiana Inc without her friend's knowledge. Meanwhile, Seokjin tells her bestfriend, Miyeon about his plan to be a part of Impiana Inc. too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // implied minor eating disorder  
> (Song : Halsey - Nightmare)

**_A week later_ **

Yuqi came out from the bedroom and met with Shuhua who are busy preparing breakfast for both of them. She smiled and yelled 'good morning' at her, earning a soft chuckle from Yuqi. "Good morning. Wow, you made quite a lot!" Yuqi said as she pulled out the chair.

"Yeah. Just stocked the groceries yesterday," Shuhua put down the mug with hot tea next to Yuqi. "Thank you for the meal! I'll do the dishes later," She offered and Shuhua gladly agreed.

Yuqi's new presence in her house means a lot to Shuhua. Ever since she lost her puppy, Shuhua doesn't use with the quiet atmosphere of her house that sometimes she ends up being scared to be just by herself. Yuqi's decision to move into her place was too sudden but Shuhua is more than happy to welcome her. At least she filled the emptiness that have been surrounded the house for months now.

Shuhua finally joined Yuqi who already ate her food in front of her. She picked up her chopstick and took one of the egg rolls and place it into her half-filled bowl of rice. Yuqi who saw this sighed and added another rolls into her friend's that it shocked Shuhua. "I've been observing you and you eat way too little, Shuhua. Eat more,"

However, Shuhua shook her head and put the rolls back into the previous plate instead. "I can't. Well, it's okay. I'm used to it. I just afraid that I will end up eating too much and gain weight again," She said with a fake smile on her face. Yuqi heaved a deep, long sigh. There's no use of convincing her anymore because she know Shuhua won't listen.

Their conversation got interrupted by Yuqi's phone that suddenly ringing next to her. Yuqi was quick to drop her phone and check on the caller ID, only to found it as a number she never saw before. "Sorry. Let me take this call," Shuhua nodded and Yuqi immediately left the table to take the call in the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Yuqi slide the green button to accept the call.

"Hello, Miss Song Yuqi?" She nodded. "Yes. It's me," She heard the voice letting out a soft chuckle before she continued, "My name is Jeon Soyeon, the Companion, also the representative for Impiana Inc. Last week, we got your application to join our organization, am I right?"

Yuqi once again nodded. "Yes. You're right, I did!" She answers.

"Well, congratulation, Miss Yuqi. Your application has been approved by us," A smile appeared on her lips, feeling a little bit grateful at the news. "So, judging by the request, your wish is to improve yourself and topped against your own sister, Song Yona?"

The name that slipped off from Soyeon's mouth made her expression to turned sour. She hummed. "Yes. That's my dream right now," She said confidentially. Soyeon once again let out a chuckle.

"Alright. Just for a confirmation. So, we have prepared a procedure for you that you have to follow for 3 months which will end on 23 April. Right now, we have delivered a package for you so I hope that you can check on it soon. Inside the package will be included an instruction as well so I think that's all the information you need to know. You can refer everything on the instruction we gave you later," Soyeon explained. Yuqi about to reply when she heard the doorbell ringing that it startled her a little.

"Okay. Thanks, Ms Jeon. I think the package have arrived. I'll check on them," She didn't wait for Soyeon's responds as she quickly hung up. Yuqi immediately heads out from the bedroom to see if her guess about the package was right. She's definitely correct when she saw Shuhua just closed the door with a box in her hand.

"Hey, the package is yours. Did you order something online?" Yuqi stormed towards her to grab the box that it even shocked Shuhua at her sudden actions. "T-Thanks! Yeah, I bought something online last week and it arrived today," She lied, faking a smile at her. Yuqi then stormed back to the bedroom and left dumbfounded Shuhua behind.

A frown appeared on her face, head tilting in curiosity at the way Yuqi's behaviour changes so suddenly. She felt that Yuqi is hiding behind her but she's not sure what is it.

\--

_TO : SONG YUQI_

_Thank you for giving Impiana Inc a chance to let us getting your dream come true. We have prepared a few procedures for you to follow so here is our first instruction._

_Inside the box, we sent you a complete set of brand-new skincare produced by Impiana. These products are high quality products formulated from natural ingredients such as yuzu extract, green tea and more. We have done a multiple test and our teams are confident that every substance used are safe to use, however if user start showing allergies reaction, we demand for a quick report from user so we could settle for a refund._

_You are required to use them twice a day, in the morning and before you go to bed. Use it constantly and you will see the changes on your complexion within a few weeks of the usage._

_Those the first procedure you have to follow for now before we move to the next procedure. Once again, thank you for choosing Impiana Inc and goodluck on achieving your dream._

_Sincerely,_

**_Impiana Inc_ **

Yuqi finished reading the cards she found in the box she just received today. Biting her lips, she peeked the contents inside and there were a stuff inside so she took one of them – the one that appeared to be a long bottle – and she read the fonts printed on their body. "IMPIANA Skins, Toner," She reads. She scanned the bottle and there's nothing much to be see there.

The bottles are white in color and the packaging had nothing but the label she read just now. Yuqi feels a bit worried since they didn't list the ingredients just like any other products. Yuqi opened the bottle lid, sniffing a bit but they gave a faint, flowery like scent. She then switched to take out another product, labelled as the moisturizer cream. She open them up, dipping one of the finger into the creams before rubbing it at the back of her hand.

Yuqi smelled them and it also gave the same scent just like the toner. She hummed, wondering if she should just use it but then she shrugged. "Whatever, they promised me a refund after all. That alone are convincing enough," She mumbled to herself.

\--

While at one of the middle school in Yongsan, Miyeon was surprised by the sound of the bell ringing, that it awakens most of the students in the class. She then turned around to face them with a smile. "Alright, everyone. That's all for today," She announced, earning a loud sigh and cheering from them as responds. Miyeon shook her head seeing how they suddenly look alive after knowing that their school have come to an end.

"Don't forget about your homework too!" She reminds, and the kids answer with loud "okay" to her. The young teacher also seen to gather her stuffs, sometimes bowing back at the students who are telling her goodbye and thanking her for the class. Miyeon tucked her hair behind her ears as she watched the students began to emptying the class so she head out from the room and made her way to the staff room that located at the second floor of the building.

Miyeon have been one of the teachers at Yongsan Middle School for almost two years already and she got the role as the Social Studies teacher for the kids.

Once she walked inside the room, she found some of the teachers are chatting and laughing with someone at the moment, so she bowed at them out of respect. Those teachers, also her seniors paused with their chats to smiled at her. "There you are, Ms Cho! Your friend came again!"

Miyeon straighten her body, brows raising in question when she mentioned about her friend. Her eyes then caught the familiar figures that was standing with their back facing her, before he turned around to look at her. He grinned. "Hello!"

Miyeon rolled her eyes, chuckling at him. "Gosh, you really came, Seokjin?"

\--

"Here is your vanilla latte, miss!" Miyeon giggled at Seokjin playful remarks while putting the Starbucks coffee in front of her. "Thanks," She mumbled, happily sipping the coffee.

Seokjin and Miyeon both came from the same high school and were apart of Minnie's gangs 7 years ago. After graduation, she and Seokjin unexpectedly reunited once again after both of them attend the same teaching university in Cheonju. They eventually became each other bestfriends and even right now when they both are busy with their own careers; they still hang out annually whenever they are free.

Seokjin didn't go to a public school like Miyeon but he became private tutors making him to have flexible schedule compared to hers, which also become the reason on why Seokjin always made a surprise appearance at her school to the point everyone at school could recognize him as Miyeon's closest friend.

"Mrs Lim shared a lot of gossip today. I feel bad for the students who put so much trust on her not to expose their secrets but end up becoming the hottest topic between the school's staff," Seokjin shook his head. Miyeon groaned. "Gosh, I hate that so much. No matter how much I tried to avoid it, they will always try to make me listen to unnecessary stuffs. I guess that I need to cleanse my ear regularly,"

Seokjin chuckled a little before he went silence once again that Miyeon found it to be rare. He always had a story stored for her but this time, he looks somehow different. Like, he got something to say but he was hesitant to talk about it.

"So, wh-"

"What do you think about Impiana?" He cut my words completely off. Miyeon blinked. "What?"

"Impiana Inc! Remember about Soojin's story about that one company during our reunion before. I'm talking about that," He said. Miyeon frowned, trying to recall anything about it until her head clicked and she finally remembers about it.

"Right. About that. Well, to be honest, I don't know. I don't really pay attention to whatever she said at that time since I'm not really interested. What was the company purposes again?" Seokjin snapped his finger and leaned forwards towards her.

"Impiana Inc, a company that can makes your dream comes true. No matter how impossible, how ridiculous your dream is, they will try to make it work for you with a certain amount of prices!" He explained, exactly just like what Soojin described before. "I found it interesting for me though that I've done a few researches before I signed up into them,"

Miyeon choked. "You what?" Seokjin shrugged. "I did it. I applied for my wish to come true," He leaned himself back on the chair with a proud smirk meanwhile Miyeon had her mouth hanging open.

"What? Why you looked so flabbergasted?" Miyeon immediately shook her head, her hand wiping her mouth in the process. "O-Okay. What's your wish then?" Seokjin grin widened even more.

"Nothing too crazy. I just wished for additional money," He answered. "At least one billion won?" Once again, Miyeon was caught into another surprise. "What are you going to do with that much money!?"

"Listen, Miyeon. You might live a comfortable life that you probably don't understand with whatever I'm doing right now. I have parents and a little brother under my responsibility," Seokjin countered. He's right. Seokjin might have the face of the son of a well-known CEO of a company but he's actually born in a farmer family. However, it's not like he's an ordinary farmer either. They owned a whole strawberry farm and Miyeon could say that strawberries are quite pricey since they are high on demands at the moment!

"Seojoon is going to college anytime soon so obviously my parents are going to invest on him but by relying on my income too since I know they couldn't fully afford his fees," Seojoon is Seokjin's little brother and right now, he's in his final year of high school.

"Of course, they gonna rely on you. You are their oldest son too," Seokjin released a heavy sigh. "I know but look. I worked my ass off to survive here but at the same time I have to part half of my income for them too. You know, sometimes I get tired of this because I don't get to pampered myself with my own money I received from my hardwork," Miyeon facepalmed herself at his dumb statement. She really can't believe those straight came out from his own mouth.

"You are not serious, Seokjin!" She grimaced. Seokjin lifted both his palm up as if he was telling her to stop speaking. "I am and I don't even care anymore. The damage has been done and I just need to wait for the company to send their approval to me. I was a bit disappointed because you didn't support me, Miyeon!" He pouted at her but Miyeon just rolled her eyes.

"I can support you if your reasonings aren't too crazy, Kim Seokjin!" She exclaimed.

\--

Yuqi's eyes widened in disbelief.

She leaned forward to check on her skins and she could tell that a lot of her acne scars are gone! It's only like 3 days since she starts using the products that Impiana has sent but she never expected the outcome to be this fast. Her complexion improved, the rough texture on her skins become a little bit smoother than before that Yuqi couldn't stop touching it.

She chuckled a bit before grabbing the cream to scanned the packaging. Yuqi smirked. "They really worked huh? Damn, I should've done this sooner before," She sighed, putting them back into the box. Yuqi then shoved it under the makeup table before she went to the bathroom for a while.

Just in time, Shuhua walked into the room while speaking into the phone. "Okay, okay! I'll be there. Yeah, I'm sorry that I kind of forgot about the meeting," She awkwardly chuckled while sprinting towards the makeup table. She clumsily dropped herself down on the chair that her legs suddenly knocked on the box Yuqi hide under them before. A frown formed on her forehead that she bends down to take a look.

"Shuhua, are you listening?" Taehyun asked from the other line. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Uh, can we talk later because I'm about to get ready right now. Yeah, sorry again. I'll be there in 30 minutes," Shuhua cut the call and threw the phone aside. She went back to the box and reach for it to see what inside.

"As far as I remember, I never had this box before," She mumbled to herself. Plopping the box on the table, she removed the lid to look inside and found a few products inside them. Curious, Shuhua took one out and she chose the bottle of toner.

Reading the label, Shuhua gasped, eyes widened as if her eyes gonna fall out from their sockets. "Impiana?"

"Shuhua?" She turned her head around and met with Yuqi who looking startled as well. "Why are you rummaging my stuff?" She ran to her and snatched the bottle off Shuhua's hand before throwing the inside the previous box. Shuhua scoffed at her. "Yuqi, please tell me that you didn't join Impiana,"

Yuqi stays silence. It made Shuhua to facepalmed herself, letting out a muffled grunt. "Didn't I told you not to trust them? They are bunch of psychopaths! They could hurt you!" Her voice raised an octave. "But they didn't, right?" Yuqi countered. Shuhua's brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Do you see them hurting me right now? No, right? So I think that there is nothing to be worry if only I listen to them. If I did what they asked me, I'll be fine," Yuqi answered. Shuhua's jaws dropped a little before she snickered in disbelief.

"Yuqi, I've-"

"Please, Shuhua. I decided this on myself. Everything will be okay. Look! My skins are getting better, thanks to them!" She pointed at her new complexion but Shuhua somehow still think it's a good idea. Yuqi ended up grabbing both of her friend's arms, motioning her to look at her in the eye.

"Believe me. Nothing bad is happening if you just listen to them, Shuhua. Please don't worry," Shuhua couldn't help but feeling a little bit upset with her. It's like the position switched because back then, Yuqi doesn't find the company to be trustworthy while she is the one who's eager to join that organization. Shuhua began to blame herself because if they didn't meet before, Yuqi probably won't change her mind.

\--

The skincare works wonder to Yuqi. She became more confident everytime she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Pimples that used to grow regularly on her face stopped appearing, her acne scars are gone, leaving her with nothing but a flawless looking skin. Yuqi now could go out without makeup and still look good effortlessly.

That day, Yuqi was alone at home and just scrolling through her bookings schedule in her phone. "Let's see. Hm?" She read the booking list one by one, observing and planning the dates in her head as she switched between the list and her calendar back and forth. Seems like this time, she didn't get much bookings too. Not surprising because some of these people prefer to use professional artists to manage them.

Yuqi was too immersed with her work and when she was about to scroll back to her calendar when someone's caller ID popped up on her screen. Yuqi was taken aback.

Yona.

She gulped, with a racing heart, she shakily accept the call, placing the phone to her ear. She didn't say anything first which made her sister to be the first one to greet her. She sounds cheerful as if something good just happen to her.

"Hey, Yuqi! How are you?" Yuqi pressed her lips into a thin line. "Fine," She replied with a short answer. Yona was heard giggling and talking with someone on the other side. "Stop bothering me, oh gosh. Please you are tickling me," Those are some of the noise Yuqi could catch making her to rolled her eyes. She knows who Yona is talking to and she found it really annoying!

"If you have nothing to say, I'm gonna hang up!" She threatened but Yona quickly stopped her. "Okay, sorry! It's just... you know, Namjoon keep tickling me," Yuqi could feel her ears burning, in both anger and pain but she tried to hold herself back.

"I'm having a dinner tomorrow at my place so I hope that you can come," She finally get to the main point. Yuqi huffed. "No thanks. I'm busy with my client," Once she replied with those, she heard a laugh from her older sister which Yuqi never thought it was supposed to sound funny.

"Aw, come on! I know you're lying. Just come. I'll make your favorite food! What do you want to eat?" She keep insisted which Yuqi groaned in response. "I told you that-"

"Mom is coming by the way," Yona cut her off. "You know how mom dislike it when you are not here when I told you to. Is it hard for you to just listen to me? I'm trying to be a good sister!" She claimed.

Yuqi swears she wanna puke right there and then. Good sister my ass. A good sister won't steal her little sister's boyfriend. Everyone knows that.

But it does give her a second thought. If her mom gonna be there, she can see her mom getting furious at her for refusing Yona's invitation. Her mom once forced her to be present at Yona's birthday party even though at that time Yuqi clearly told her mother that she couldn't make it since she's not feeling well yet her mom keeps accusing that she is lying and making excuse. Yuqi finally showed up with red eyes and pale face that it worried the guests that she would spread her cold to everyone else there. She never feels that embarrassed at that time because people are giving her uncomfortable look, even complaining on why she didn't just stay at home.

But Yuqi couldn't complain about it since she just obeying her mother at that time.

"So, are you coming or not?" Yuqi was brought back to the present when her sister suddenly questioned. She let out a sigh. Well, what can she do? She was left with no choice.

\--

Right at 8 pm on the next night, Yuqi found herself standing in front of Yona's luxury apartment in her white knee-length dress. She poked the inner of her cheeks with the tip of her tongue before releasing a deep breathe. "You can do this, Yuqi. You can,"

She nervously pressed the bell button that she could hear the ringing inside the house. Yuqi waited patiently at the outside while anxiously fidgeting with her fingers. It took for a while until the door squeaking opened and someone answering from the inside. Her eyes flickered upwards and met with an unexpected figure.

"Oh, Yuqi..." Namjoon gulped meanwhile the other woman stood there, frozen. "Yona is busy handling the kitchen so yeah. Come in,"

She threw her gaze to the side while snickered silently. So, she invited him too?

Namjoon move to the side to let her in meanwhile Yuqi don't even bother to look at him. She straight entering the house and leave him behind. She literally forgot about her being nervous to have dinner at her sister place as soon as she saw him. The face she wished she won't see right now but guess she had to since Namjoon is now her sister's new boyfriend.

"You're here, Yuqi!" Yona sounds excited and she was ready to hug her but Yuqi avoids her instead. "Where's mom?"

Yona grinned. "I lied," Yuqi's jaws dropped when she told her that as Yona shrugged. "Well, you won't come if I didn't bring her name, isn't it?" She really trying so hard to get on her nerve! Yuqi nibbled on her bottom lips as she was trying to control herself not to spat on her face meanwhile Yona was scanning her face with a shock.

"What did you do to your face, Yuqi? I had to say that you looks different... in a good way, of course," She questioned, continue admiring Yuqi's complexion. Her little sister gave her a glare instead before she coldly replied, "I do nothing,"

"Lie," Yuqi rolled her eyes. "I told you, I do nothing! Well, okay. I just changed my skincare, that's it! Happy?" Yona squinted her eyes and about to argue when Namjoon decides to butt in.

"Alright, girls. Let's dig in. I'm hungry right now!" Namjoon knew if he didn't step up, it might lead into something worst. Yona clearly showed that she was not satisfied with her answer but Yuqi could care less. All she wants is to stay for the dinner and go home as soon as possible. She should've know better that Yona would definitely trick her just to get what she wants. Yuqi could see that she purposely invites both Yuqi and Namjoon into her house just to see annoy the hell out of her.

Yona won't change no matter what. Yuqi bet that even her sister know that their relationship will never be on a good term.

\--  
Yuqi was pissed as hell. She threw her handbag on the couch followed by herself later on, not even bothering to clean her makeup or anything. She threw her head back, eyes shutting close as it keep bringing her to the painful sight a while ago when she have a dinner with her sister.

"Babe, want me to feed you?"

"Babe, can you please get that for me? Thank you. Love you so much," Not to mention them being all giggly while she just sat there, watching them like an idiot. She also surprised that she could keep up with all of that without throwing up in front of them.

Namjoon don't even look sorry. Like at all. Instead, he just playing along with her, laughing and giggling and pretending as if she never exist. Maybe Yona isn't the reason why she get so grumpy but him.

Yuqi was awaken with a vibrating sound coming from her phone that she lazily dipped her hand into her bag to take it out. She brought the gadget in front of her face to see who's calling and it came from a restricted number. She frowned a bit but still take it at the end.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ms Song Yuqi. It's Jeon Soyeon from Impiana Inc. I wish that you are having a great evening," Yuqi's back immediately straighten once she heard the name. "Ah, hello. Sorry, I just came back home,"

"It's fine. I'm here to ask about your feedback regarding the products we have sent to you before," Yuqi scratched her brows while humming. "Uh, yeah. They are fine. In fact, they worked perfectly on me. I have nothing to complain too as I clearly can see my appearance changed a lot, thanks to those things you sent,"

Soyeon was heard chuckling, thanking her for the compliments.

"That was great to hear so I think we can move to the next procedure then?" Yuqi nodded. "Yes, absolutely. Are you sending something again?"

"Nope. However, we have prepared a task for you," Yuqi tilted her head a little, cocking her brows a little.

"Tomorrow, at 2 pm, please come to Dongdaemun Design Plaza. Since you're makeup artist, we have booked your service for a VVIP client so I hope that you can make it," Her eyes widened at Soyeon's statement. "VVIP? Dongdaemun Design Plaza? Wait, that place held big events only, right? Who is this VVIP?" She bombarded Soyeon question after question that made the companion to let out a light chuckle.

"You will know once you're there but for now, we really wished that you can make it, Ms Yuqi.."

Yuqi stayed silence for a second. Is she going to work with a known celebrity tomorrow? It's a VVIP too so it could be. Rationally speaking, maybe they did it on purpose to help her built her name up. With a grin, Yuqi finally agreed to be there tomorrow.  
\--  
Miyeon huffed, her hands skillfully drew a big '68' at the top of the paper before finished it by circling the numbers.

"Areum could do better than this. What happened to this kid? They played around too much," She grumbled alone while putting the paper aside. Just before she can retrieve another paper, her phone rang that make her paused for a moment.

Miyeon didn't waste her time and reach for them to see Seokjin's face popping up along with his contact number at the top. With a smile, she answered right away.

"Yes. What can I help you, Mr Kim?" She starts off with a joke, earning a laugh from him.

"Just to inform you that my application with Impiana has been approved," He said. Miyeon clamping the phone in between her ears and shoulders as she continue going through with the paper marking. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. They called me just now to tell me this. They also sent me a file of documents too," he added.

"What document?"

"I'm not sure but based on what their secretary told me, it has relation with buying stocks or something," Miyeon hands come to a halt with her brows connecting.

"You were asked to buy stocks?"

"Maybe? But, they don't ask for extra payment though. Instead, they asked me to get for my parents signs. Once I got my parents' sign, I just have to faxed the documents to them so they could proceed with the procedure," Miyeon dropped the red pen she was holding as it had her to turn her full focus on Seokjin.

"Are you sure they are safe? They sounds like a scam to me,"

"I don't think so. Do you know that Shuhua joined before? They worked for her! She applied so the company can help her to lose weight and guess what? She managed to lose more than 20 kg! I heard that Yuqi also joined them too," Miyeon was really shocked when she heard them. Yuqi and Shuhua joined too?

"Seeing how they successfully get what they want, I was eager to see mine too so I planned to go back to Gwacheon this weekend. Do you want to join me?"

Miyeon sighed. "It's fine. You should spend your time with your family too. Also, the kids just finished with their exam so I had to settle this down first,"

Seokjin replied with a tiny "okay then" and proceed to tell her to go to sleep early and wishing her goodnight before he end the call. Miyeon stared at the phone screen with a worried looking face.

Shuhua and Yuqi joined them too? But, she can't help but found the company to be a little bit sketchy. Do they really can make someone's dream come true?  
\--


End file.
